


Trick Or Treat

by MsBrooklyn



Series: Assembly Line (or Why It's a Lot Harder than Steve Thought to Recruit New Members) [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBrooklyn/pseuds/MsBrooklyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts off like most of the bad ideas in Peter Parker's life.  In other words, it sounds like a great idea at the time. Why shouldn't the After School Avengers have a little Halloween fun by patrolling in costume -- as in costumes not their own?  Um... How about Loki and his penchant for mischief?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimsnothere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimsnothere/gifts), [ImBadWithWords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImBadWithWords/gifts), [Bookwormgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormgal/gifts).



Chapter 1  
  
  
It starts off like most of the bad ideas in Peter Parker's life.  In other words, it sounds like a great idea at the time.  Well, as great as an idea can possibly sound as three young heroes sit on a rooftop after being chased by the police on a cool October night.  
  
"We should dress up for Halloween," Kate says out of nowhere.  She brushes some imaginary lint from her Hawkeye outfit.  
  
Peter gestures at his Spidey suit and then at Kate and Jessica.  "We kind of dress up every day."  
  
"Exactly!  Which is why it would be fun if we dress up as something else," Kate goes on enthusiastically.  "There's probably going to be, like, a gazillion people dressed up as Spidey.  Do you want to be dressed up as Spidey on the one night a year where you can dress up like, oh, I don't know, Falcon and fight crime?"  
  
"People never shoot at the Falcon," Jessica adds.  
  
Peter's eyebrows shoot up under his mask.  "You don't think that's a bad idea?"  
  
Jessica shakes her head.  "You got to go trick or treating.  I didn't."  She tugs her mask down and hits him with the same puppy dog eyes he uses on Aunt May.  "Uncle Ben got you that Captain America costume when you were seven and you loved it so much you ---"  
  
"Okay, okay," Peter says hastily before Kate finds out he wore that costume for a month after Halloween.  "So you're saying we _don't_ be Spider-people for one night and fight crime as other heroes?"  
  
"It doesn't have to be other heroes," Kate says and boy, is she getting into the idea.  "It could be some anime character or a ghost or whatever."  
  
Peter narrows his eyes at her but of course he's wearing a mask so she can't tell.  "And you're seriously proposing we patrol in Halloween costumes."  
  
"Everybody is going to be in costume and you know some jackass is going to try to cause trouble at the parade," Kate counters.  "Besides, that's _our_ excuse for going to the parade instead of handing out candy and pretending to fawn over all the little kids."  She eyes Peter.  "Would Aunt May let you go to the parade otherwise?"  
  
"No," he admits, "but I don't think I'd want --"  
  
"We're teenagers and it's Halloween," Kate interrupts.  "Of course we want to go.  People dress up even weirder than we do!  We can't miss that!"  And then she says the thing that ends the argument.  "Besides, Halloween is on a Saturday this year.  It's not a school night.  Even Dad-Devil would approve of a Saturday night After-School Avengers patrol to keep the parade-goers safe."  
  
Jessica nods enthusiastically.  "He said it's okay for the three of us to patrol together."  The unspoken part of that sentence is that Dad-Devil -- aka Daredevil, aka Matt Murdock and the adoptive father of Jessica who is Peter's female clone -- does _not_ want her out patrolling by herself.    
  
"So it's a plan!"  Kate whoops with joy.  "We've got a little over a week to set ourselves up with costumes."  
  
It seems like a good idea.  
  
Famous last words.  
  
  
  
000000000000000000  
  
  
  
"Did we have Halloween when we were kids, Stevie?" Barnes asks.  They're sitting in the Tower's common area, watching the news.  The sun set less than an hour ago and already there have been incidents all over the city.  
  
Steve is frowning at the over-sized television screen where a reporter is standing several yards away from police in riot gear.  "Not like this."   He tears his attention from the screen.  "There was one year my ma saved up five cents for each of us to get a mask from the five and dime.  We were nine."  His face twists into a grimace.  "I caught a cold and we ended up staying home and listening to scary stories on the radio."  
  
"It seems like a joyous holiday," Thor remarks.  "We have masquerades on Asgard, though none that coincide with harvest celebrations."  He casts a fond glance over at Barnes.  "Why do you not partake in the celebration?  It seems like a most opportune time for you to move about the city without anyone taking undue notice of you."  
  
It's a fair point and Barnes considers it for a moment.  He likes Thor.  The man is like a brilliant ray of summer sunshine and Barnes cannot get enough of listening to tales of Asgard.  Neither can Petey.  And speaking of the brat...  He cuts his eyes to Steve.  "We could go keep an eye on the kids."  
  
"It's going to be crowded," Steve says quietly.  
  
Barnes doesn't much care for crowds.  On the other hand, he doesn't much care for the kids' plan for the evening.  And he knows how much trouble Petey can get into.  What he doesn't know is how much trouble _the three_ After School Avengers can get into.  "They're going patrolling in costume, Stevie.  Not uniform.  Costume."  
  
Thor's bright smile almost makes Barnes rethink his worry.  Almost.  "I, for one, am excited to see the costumes the young ones have chosen."  
  
"Me too," Steve agrees.  His smile is close to the wattage of Thor's.  "I'm glad they decided to change here."  
  
"That's because Stark's having his party tonight and they plan on sneaking in," Barnes informs Stevie.  "And the other part of that genius plan is a baby superhero slumber party."  
  
"Which you're chaperoning," Steve grins.  
  
"Damn right."  Barnes even brought the party favors -- three times the usual amount of first aid supplies.  "Wanna bet Petey's dressed like you, Stevie?"  
  
Steve shakes his head.  Smart man.  
  
The elevator doors open and the young heroes step out.  
  
Barnes' mouth drops open when he sees Petey's outfit.  He's dressed in an almost-faithful copy of the uniform Howard Stark designed for Barnes when he was a Howling Commando.  Not that Barnes remembers much from that time, but he's been to the Smithsonian and he's seen the photographs.  Petey's unruly hair has been tamed -- maybe even trimmed -- to resemble Barnes in those old images.  
  
"You would not believe how much product we had to use to get his hair to look like that," Kate sighs.  She's dressed in a Deadpool costume that looks suspiciously very much like the real thing.  "You like?"  
  
He does.  The costume is the perfect excuse for Kate to go out armed with her crossbow and a stash of other weapons.  
  
"Turns out we use the same spandex guy."  Kate turns towards the elevator which is still waiting, doors open, and makes an impatient noise.  "Come on out."  
  
"I look ridiculous."  Jessica's voice is slightly muffled and Barnes knows that's because she's clinging to the ceiling of the elevator.  
  
"You look adorable."  
  
"That's even worse than looking ridiculous."  
  
Kate pulls off her mask and rolls her eyes.  "Thor's here.  Do you really want to miss your opportunity to meet an honest-to-God god?"  
  
"I don't want _Thor_ to see me looking like this!" Jessica whines.  
  
That's all the prompting Thor needs to stroll over to the elevator and peer inside.  He barks out a joyous, booming laugh.  "Indeed, young Girl of Spiders.  You are truly adorable.  Come, show the Captain and the Soldier of Winter."    
  
Stevie gets to his feet and so does Barnes.  
  
Jessica emerges from the elevator wearing what looks like a perfect copy of Sue Storm's Fantastic Four uniform and a blonde wig.    
  
"My spandex guy doesn't mind violating copyright every now and again," Kate grins.  
  
"I look weird," Jessica complains.  
  
"At least you're going to be able to shoot webs and stick to walls," Petey tells her.  "Bucky Barnes didn't use web shooters."  
  
Barnes gets up and straightens Petey's collar.  "No, Bucky Barnes carried a sniper rifle."  
  
"Gee, what a shame it's illegal to carry a sniper rifle on the streets of New York."  Petey pats the pockets of the belt around his waist.  "I've got my web shooters just in case."  
  
"Take this." Barnes pulls a ceramic knife from his boot and tucks it carefully into Petey's.  
  
"Dude, that's illegal, too!"  
  
Barnes fixes him with a look.  "You wanna be Bucky Barnes or not, punk?"  
  
"Um...uh..."  
  
"During the war, Bucky Barnes carried lock picks, ammo, knives, a few small tools, a pair of handguns and his rifle," Stevie says, eyeing Peter.  "Always.  Bucky was prepared for anything and everything.  Got us out of more than one tight spot.  Carry the knife, Petey.  You don't have to use it but do it to make Buck happy."  
  
"Okay," Peter relents.  He snaps a sorry excuse for a salute.  "We're off to save drunk revelers from themselves and prevent property damage.  After School Avengers, fall in."  
  
Kate flips him off.  "My little yellow box told me to do that."  
  
"I wish I could really turn invisible," Jessica mutters.  
  
  
  
0000000000000000000000  
  
  
  
Children.  
  
His brother's foolish friends have recruited children.  
  
Loki steeples his fingers and ponders this bizarre development as he peers into his scrying pool.  He knows of this harvest masquerade and he's partaken in it throughout the centuries during his infrequent visits to Midgard.  The modern version of the masquerade is intriguing.  Mortals dress like Captain America and that Hulk creature and engage in drunken revelry.  Children dress up and beg for candy.  
  
These children?  They seem to be intent on imitating their elders, though it takes some effort to research and understand the costumes they've chosen.  Once he does, granting the mortal child's wish seems like the perfect bit of mischief for a Midgardian holiday that's all about mischief and deception.  
  
After all, he is the God of Mischief.  Halloween is practically tailor made for Loki.  
  
  
  


 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
"Aren't they cold like that?" Jessica asks.  
  
Kate shakes her head as she watches a group of men and women wearing nothing but Picasso-themed body paint go past.  "They're probably too drunk to notice."  They're perched atop the six story building on Carmine Street overlooking Father Demo Square and the parade route on Sixth Avenue.  It's a good location, just a few blocks from the Stonewall Inn and in the center of the parade route, as well as close to the NYU dorms and buildings.  Kate shivers in her thin spandex costume.  "I wouldn't mind a medicinal nip myself.  It's chilly out here."  
  
"Don't let Matt hear you say that.  He'll give you a lecture on the evils of underage drinking," Jessica warns.  
  
"Matt's never been to Europe."  
   
Jessica chuckles.  "I dare you to use that counter-argument on him."  
  
"Remember what happened the last time you dared me to argue with Matt?" Kate shoots back.  She nudges Peter whose attention is completely focused on the parade goers below.  He looks up, startled and it's obvious he has no clue what she's been talking about.  "It was epic."  
  
"Okay," he agrees easily and turns back to watching for trouble.  
  
She pokes him again.  "Are you even listening to me?"  
  
"It was epic," Peter repeats dutifully.  
  
"And what was I saying was epic?"  
  
He heaves a put-upon sigh and faces her again.  "I have no idea."  
  
"Jessica dared me to argue with Matt," Kate explains.  
  
Peter winces under his domino mask.  "Oh man.  That must have been brutal.  How long did it take you to recover?"  
  
"Not as long as it took Matt to get over the migraine I gave him," Kate crows triumphantly.  "He won, but I didn't go down without a fight."  
  
"Look!  There's another bunch of Avengers," Jessica says.  "How many does that make now?"  
  
"Eighteen, including the three gender-reversed groups," Kate ticks off.  "We've seen eleven Spideys, five Daredevils in new and old suits and an even dozen Deadpools."  She eyes Jessica.  "Not one person is dressed up as us, Jess."  
  
"Maybe we should have we worn our --"  
  
"No!  Don't you dare!" Kate warns.  "It's your first Halloween ever and you deserve to wear a costume."  
  
"I guess," Jessica says uneasily.  
  
Peter is shooting a web onto the spire of the Our Lady of Pompeii Church and vaulting off the rooftop before Kate realizes what he's doing.  Jessica shoots a web from her fingertips, grabs Kate around the midsection and together, they follow Peter over to Cornelia Street where a group of four burly jackasses are hassling a pair of young men dressed Dorothy and the Tin Man, respectively.  Dorothy's face is already swelling and his lip and nose are bleeding.  The Tin Man is sprawled onto his ass and one of the jackasses is kicking him.  
  
"Hey!  Pick on somebody your own size," Peter snaps, dropping down in front of the kicker.  
  
The guy is built like a linebacker and he looks Peter up and down because Peter is most definitely not the same size as Linebacker Guy.  "Whatever," shrugs Linebacker Guy and he takes a swing at Peter.  
  
For once, Peter doesn't get out of the way in time and the punch connects with a sickening crack to Peter's jaw.  Peter's head snaps to the side and he looks dazed.  He spits a mouthful of blood on the sidewalk, rolls his neck and raises both fists.  "Come on, pal.  Let's dance."  
  
That's Kate and Jessica's cue to take on the rest of the angry mob.  
  
Dorothy and the Tin Man take advantage of the distraction and hightail it back to Oz.  
  
Kate's busy with her goon but Jessica's shriek of pain distracts her long enough to miss the knife in the goon's hand.  There's a sharp stabbing pain in her chest and when she looks down, there's a switchblade sticking out of the center of her Deadpool costume.  
  
And then everything goes black.  
  
  
  
0000000000000000  
  
  
  
  
  
"I should like very much to meet this Daredevil you've spoken of, Captain."  
  
Steve looks up from his phone where he's gotten a very interesting photo of Karen in the costume she intends to wear to Tony's Halloween party later.  The message accompanying the photo is a quote from a movie he's never seen called 'Mean Girls' and reads, 'In Girl World, Halloween is the one night a year when a girl can dress like a total slut and no other girls can say anything about it.'  He's going to have to see that movie.  With Karen, of course.    
  
"Are you well, Steven?" Thor asks, concerned.  
  
Bucky takes advantage of Steve's distraction to snatch Steve's phone and his mouth drops open when he sees the photo and the message.  "You're a lucky guy, Stevie."  He shows the phone to Thor.  "Her name's Karen and she works for Daredevil when he's not in his little devil suit."  
  
Thor's face lights up.  "I truly must meet this Daredevil then if he has such interesting friends."  
  
"He's patrolling Hell's Kitchen tonight, I think," Steve says.    
  
"Parents let their children go out unsupervised." Bucky's lips curl in disgust and then he grunts.  "Kinda like what we just did."  
  
"Our children are a pair of spider-powered super soldiers and a master archer," Steve counters.    
  
"They're teenagers," Bucky argues.    
  
Thor ducks his head but not before Steve catches the smile on his face.  
  
"You know," Steve says slowly, "I don't doubt that Matt is having the same concerns you are, Bucky and none of us have ever been to the parade.  We could go see the parade and oh, say, be on hand if any of the kids run into trouble."  
  
Thor's shoulders are shaking with silent laughter and his head is still down.  
  
Bucky looks down at his left arm, flexing it slightly so that the metal plates shift, clicking and whirring.  "And what would I go as, Stevie?"  
  
"I think we could go as ourselves and nobody would believe it's us," Steve suggests.  "I'll even wear the stars and stripes."  He cuts his eyes over to Thor, who's wearing jeans and a flannel shirt over a T-shirt.  "How about you, Thor?  Feel like putting on your armor and watching a parade?"  
  
"I would be delighted to partake in the festivities."  The look on Thor's face is completely innocent but his eyes are dancing with mirth as he looks over at an anxious Bucky.  "And I am most eager to meet Daredevil."  
  
"He's been eager to meet you, too," Steve assures him.  He doesn't mention Foggy.  Thor can deal with Foggy's eager reaction at Stark's party.  
  
It doesn't take very long for Steve to suit up and it takes even less time for Bucky to change into the set of tac gear Steve's had hanging in his closet.  He quickly closes the closet door before Bucky can see the Halloween costume he's planning to wear at the party later.  But Bucky isn't looking in Steve's closet.  He's staring at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
At first glance, Bucky looks exactly like he did the first time Steve saw him as the Winter Soldier, right down to the black paint around his eyes.  What's different is that instead of the Soldier's cold, flat stare, Bucky's expression is tense.  Troubled.  
  
"The kids are fine," Steve tries to reassure him.  
  
Bucky snorts. "They've never been fine.  They screw up, they get in over their heads and then they surprise the hell out of us with their tenacity when they save the day.  That's not it."  
  
"Then what is?"  
  
There's a resigned sigh.  "You know those doctors you consult with behind my back?"  
  
Steve winces.  He knew this conversation was going to happen eventually.  "I --"  
  
"Aunt May told me everything.  We had a really long talk after..."  Bucky scrubs a hand over his face.  "She's seen the Soldier before but when he -- when I gave her the power to punish me like Pierce used to... Like HYDRA used to... She gave me a talking to and she was right.  I can't do this on my own."  He sucks in a breath and squares his shoulders.  "I had my first appointment yesterday.  Aunt May came with me."  His gaze drops.  "Petey doesn't know but Jessica does.  It's her therapist too and she was there with Matt for their joint session.  The doc wants me to take the same anti-anxiety meds Jess is taking but..."  
  
"But?" Steve prompts.  His head is reeling.  He knew about the appointment, of course.  Aunt May called him moments after she made it and she texted him afterwards to speak to Bruce about preparing all the meds the doctor thought Bucky needed.  
  
Bucky shakes his head.  "You know better than I do what HYDRA pumped me with."  
  
"This isn't that, Buck, and it's not forever."  
  
"Just until I'm able to cope on my own.  I know.  I just need to wrap my head around that, get comfortable with it."  His mouth twists into a wry grin.  "Know what really clinched it for me?  Those doctor visits, I mean?"  
  
Steve raises an eyebrow.  "It wasn't Aunt May?"  
  
"Not completely," Bucky admits.  "It was Jess.  She was sleeping over and we were camped out in the living room.  You know that kid has Petey's nightmares _and_ her own from her time in that HYDRA lab?  Maybe she didn't spend seventy years under their control but however long they had her was enough.  Too much, maybe.  Anyway, we talked for the rest of the night.  She said the doc was helping her so I decided to try it."  
  
"I'm proud of you," Steve tell him honestly.  
  
"That's what Aunt May said."  The plates in his left arm whir softly.  When he looks up at Steve again, his expression is one of awe.  "Petey dressed up as me.  The me I used to be, I mean."  
  
Steve nods.  "You heard what Thor said.  On Asgard, it's a rite of passage when a son wears his father's armor."  
  
"I wouldn't go that far, Stevie."  
  
"Wouldn't you?" Steve teases.  "Peter did.  I think he even let Kate cut his hair."  
  
"The little punk needed a haircut."  Bucky's expression softens.  "When you sketch that later, I'd like a copy for my room."  
  
"JARVIS is already printing images of you giving Peter the knife for me to sketch," Steve tells him.    
  
There's a soft chime.  "If I may, Captain Rogers, it's possible for me to 3D print an image as a sculpture for Sergeant Barnes."  
  
Bucky's eyes go wide.  "It is?"  
  
"Indeed, sir.  Is there a specific size that you would prefer?"  There's the slightest pause.  "Sir is having one made that is twenty inches tall."  
  
Steve winces inwardly at Tony's lack of boundaries, even as he thinks he might like a sculpture for himself.  
  
"Sounds good," Bucky agrees.  If Tony's invasiveness bothers him, he's not showing it.  Or maybe he's planning payback.    
  
"Same here.  I'll take one, too."  
  
"Very good, gentlemen."  
  
Bucky cocks his head to one side. "We're two highly trained operatives," he drawls. "I'm sure between the two of us, we can come up with a plan to teach him a lesson about spying on people."  
  
"We're two highly trained operatives with a god and a blind ninja-vigilante," Steve corrects him.  "And it's Halloween.  Pranks are mandatory."  
  
The smile Bucky flashes is the one from Steve's memories.  "Then get Barton's ass up here.  He wouldn't want to miss this for the world."

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
A million panicked thoughts go through Peter's mind at once.  
  
Kate is dead.  How is he going to tell Clint that Kate is dead?  Oh God, is he going to have to tell her parents?  Kate is _dead_!  It's all his fault.  He's not sure how, but it has to be his fault somehow.  After all, he's the team's XO.  Maybe if he wasn't getting his butt kicked by a drunk linebacker...  
  
_Kate_ is _dead_!  
  
Steve and Bucky will never trust him again.  Never speak to him again.    
  
He doesn't deserve to lead a team or put on a Spidey costume after this.  
  
None of that matters.  Kate is dead.  And it's all his fault.  
  
He's standing over her body, tears streaming down his face and panicking when the impossible happens.  
  
Kate's eyes open abruptly and she pulls the knife out of her own chest.  "Huh," she says.  
  
Peter's mouth drops open.  "B-but you're dead."  
  
"Pfft."  Kate looks down at the knife in her hand.  "Must be one of those gag knives.  Or a really cheap one."  She looks past Peter to address an invisible audience.  "Or it could be a really exciting plot twist."  
  
"Y-you were dead," Peter protests his mind struggling to catch up to the improbable and impossible situation in front of him, "and now you're cracking Deadpool jokes?!"  
  
"Steady there, Spidey-buddy.  If I think about all this, I'll go crazier than I already am and I'm certifiable now," Kate says, getting to her feet.  She runs a finger over the tear in her costume.  "Good thing I buy these in bulk."   She scratches her masked head.  "No, I don't buy these in bulk.  What the hell am I saying?  And I nearly _died_!  Why am I not dead?  Why am I healed?"  
  
"You're healed?"  Peter bends down to inspect the wound on Kate's chest and gets a smack on the back of his head for his efforts. "Ow!"  
  
"Take my word for it, perv-o.  I'm healed or almost healed," Kate snaps.  Her head cocks to one side.  "Hey, shouldn't you have dodged that?"  
  
It slowly dawns on Peter that she's right.  His spider sense didn't tingle at all.  Not now and not while he was fighting the linebacker.  "Try hitting me again," Peter suggests, turning his back.  He hasn't even finished turning when Kate kicks him in the behind.  "Hey!"  
  
Kate shrugs.  "Sorry."  She looks past Peter again.  "Okay, fine.  I'm not sorry."  
  
"That is _so_ not funny," Peter complains and then he panics anew.  "Where's Jessica?"  
  
"I'm right here."    
  
"Where?"    
  
"Right next to you, dummy."  There's a long suffering sigh.  "My spidey sense isn't working either.  Neither are my webs."  
  
Peter's mouth drops open again.  "Uh, Jess...  You're, um, kind of..."  
  
"Invisible," Kate finishes for him and then snorts.  "Huh.  Well, that's completely wacky, isn't it?  It's like that Halloween episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer."  
  
"Except my costume didn't come from the same place yours did," Peter says, rubbing the back of his neck.  "And we all know who we are.  Also, it hasn't taken us almost half the show to figure out that we have the abilities of whoever we're supposed to be --"  
  
"No, but we're going to have to find Ethan Rayne," Jessica interrupts, starting to shimmer into visibility.  "And we have not the first clue as to who our Chaos Mage is."  She eyes Peter.  "You haven't pissed off any Chaos Mages, have you?"  
  
"What makes you think it's my fault?"  
  
"Are you seriously asking _me_ that?" Jessica asks, fists on hips.  "Dude, it's _always_ our fault, even when it's not our fault.  Think!  Is there anyone at Midtown High who might be a magician o-or a magic mutant or whatever?  Or a witch?"  
  
"My school is full of witches," Kate mutters.  "You should see the girls at Constance."  
  
Peter buries his face in his hand.  "Why me?"  
  
"Because it's always you," Jessica tells him.  "The good ol' Parker luck, running true to form as usual."  
  
He narrows his eyes at her.  "You're me.  How come you don't have the Parker luck?"  
  
"I'm not you, I'm me!  And I'm a Murdock now."  Her face curves into a teasing smirk.  "I broke the curse.  Then again, you're one-third Barnes and one-third Rogers these days.  And speaking of, how come you still have your Spidey strength?"  
  
Peter thinks about the conversations he's had with Bucky, late at night when the man wasn't able to sleep.  The things Bucky told him that weren't in the history books.  The things that were in the SHIELD and HYDRA files that Bucky confirmed.  "Howard Stark gave Bucky this uniform right after Steve rescued the 107th from Kreischberg.  Bucky'd been dosed with a version of the super soldier serum by Arnim Zola while he was there."  
  
"Do you have any of Bucky's memories?" Jessica asks.  
  
"I don't think so."  Which is a relief because he'd hate to have memories of Bucky's past that Bucky didn't have.  "What about you?  Do you have any of Sue Storm's?"  
  
"Since I can't actually control this invisibility thing, I'm going to say no."  
  
"Ditto," Kate agrees.  "It's a good thing Deadpool and I are both crack shots.  Unlike you two losers, I'm actually coming out ahead on this deal.  I might actually kiss that Chaos Mage on the lips when we find him."  
  
"If we find him," Peter says.  "We have no leads."  
  
"We could go back to the Tower and do some research." Jessica suggests.    
  
"And admit to the Avengers that we're a bunch of helpless kids?" Kate repeats incredulously.  "No way.  We got into this mess on our own.  We'll get out of it the same way."  
  
"Okay, so where do we start?" Peter asks.  He knows not going to Steve is a bad idea but this whole night is turning out to be a bad idea.  So maybe not telling Steve is a good idea.  Steve never needs to know about any of this if the After School Avengers can fix things by themselves.  
  
Kate rolls her eyes.  "We start at Ethan's Costume Shop."  
  
"There is no Ethan's Costume Shop."  
  
"Stop being so literal, Spidey-boy," Kate snaps.  "I meant we start with my spandex guy and see what's what."  
  
"We've already ruled out the costumes," Peter counters.  "Mary Jane made mine and I know she's not a witch or a mage or whatever."  She _is_ kinda magical though but he keeps that thought to himself.  "We start where we started our night -- the rooftop over by Father Demo Square -- and see if we can find any clues."  
  
There's a high shrill scream.  
  
More follow and then crowds of people start running in every direction.    
  
"Or," Peter says.  "We can go see what that's all about."  
  
  
  
  
00000000000000000000000000  
  
  
  
"Finally," Clint groans as the church bells at Sacred Heart peal nine times.  "Bedtime for the little monsters.  Now we can relax."  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?"  Murdock cocks his head.  "This is when the big monsters come out to damage property and worse.  We won't get to relax until later."  
  
Clint narrows his eyes at Murdock.  "We've just spent two hours babysitting little trick-or-treaters and what?  You want to make sure the older kids don't throw eggs or toilet paper local businesses?"  
  
"Maybe that's all they do where you're from," Murdock counters.  "Here in the Kitchen, they break windows and attack people on their way home from work or Halloween parties.  Last year, a gang beat and raped three women and put one of them in a coma.  That's not going to happen again.  Not on my watch."  
  
Clint wonders if coming to Hell's Kitchen instead of safeguarding his own building was the smartest choice.  Then again, he left Lucky in charge.  The building is in good paws.  
  
Murdock tenses, head tilting to the left and his lips curve into a smile.  "Company's coming.  Steve and Barnes are bringing a friend that I think might be Thor."  
  
"That's right, you've never met him."  He smiles too.  This should be interesting.  Thor is the polar opposite of Murdock.  Where Murdock is dour and serious, Thor is cheerful and bright, even in the middle of deadly battles.  
  
"He smells like ozone," Murdock murmurs.  "And there are other smells, similar to things I recognize --"  
  
"The scent of Asgard, no doubt." Thor greets Murdock, as he lands on the rooftop.  "I am Thor.  You must be Daredevil."  
  
"Matt," Murdock practically stammers and Clint is gratified to see that the man is flustered by the presence of the Asgardian.  "Murdock.  Matt Murdock.  I'm pleased to meet you."  
  
"And I am honored to meet a warrior so formidable that he does not let blindness stop him from vanquishing his enemies," Thor volleys back.  "It speaks to the strength of your character and determination, as does taking in the young shieldmaiden, Jessica.  Steven tells me you also serve as an advocate on behalf of those who cannot defend themselves.  I am truly impressed, Matt Murdock."  
  
Even partially concealed by the cowl, there is no mistaking the look of wonder on Murdock's face as he listens to Thor sing his praises.  Murdock _never_ accepts praise.  He's too self-deprecating for that.  He clears his throat and sounds almost shy when he speaks.  "Thank you, but I'm not that impressive --"  
  
"A god thinks you're impressive, dumbass," Clint snaps.  "Don't argue with him."  He rolls his eyes and shakes his head.  "You've never told me I was impressive."  
  
"I suppose I haven't," Thor responds blandly.  
  
"You know I'm deaf, right?"  
  
"I do."  And then Thor flashes a toothy grin to show he was just having fun at Clint's expense.  "All of my warrior brothers are impressive, Clint, as are their children.  In fact, I met your fine daughter --"  
  
"Whoa!" Clint cuts him off, hands raised and he catches the matching smirks on the faces of Barnes, Steve and Murdock.  "She's a friend.  Not a daughter."  
  
"She's a bit young to be your mistress," Thor scolds.  "Do you not agree, Steven?"  
  
"Whoa!" Clint protests again.  " _Friend_.  Not the horizontal kind."  
  
Thor flashes that grin again.  "You are an easy target this night, my friend."  
  
"Not that I'm not appreciative of the company," Murdock says slowly, "but ---"  
  
"But we're all worried about the kids," Barnes interrupts him.  "We're going downtown to keep an eye on them and we figured you'd like to come."  
  
Murdock tenses.  "Hold that thought."  And then he dives over the side of the building.  
  
"Yeah," Clint says to Thor, "he's always like that."  
  
  
  
0000000000000000000  
  
  
  
Barnes knows that Murdock doesn't need help.  He does.  But he's anxious and edgy and beating the crap out of a mugger or six seems like a much better option than the pills his doctor prescribed.  He vaults over the side of the building and takes off after Murdock, calling over his shoulder, "Back in a sec, Stevie."  
  
He cocks his head, listening for the telltale sound of fists on flesh and speeds over in that direction to find Murdock taking on a pack of eight teens armed with chains, switchblades and and a snub-nosed thirty-eight.  The teens' intended victim, a middle-aged woman who reeks of alcohol, is slumped against a metal garbage can, watching the fight with heavy-lidded eyes.  Barnes launches himself into the fray, making the kid with the gun his first target and he's dispatching the kid with ease when there's a buzzing in the back of his skull.  Every instinct tells him to duck and to lash out with his left arm, which he does.  A kid with a bike chain goes down for the count.  
  
More buzzing and the next thing Barnes knows, he's jumped twelve feet into the air and is clinging to the side of the apartment building with his right hand.  Part of him wants to consider this strange turn of events but there are still four thugs left, so he vaults down and lands in a crouch.  
  
"Jesus, it's Spider-man," one of the thugs shouts, staring at Barnes, wide-eyed.  He starts to run but Barnes kicks out with his foot and sends the kid sprawling.  Murdock knocks the kid out with a punch.  
  
They take out the remaining thugs in under a minute.  
  
Barnes glances over to the middle-aged woman, who's passed out cold.  He crouches down, picks up her purse, finds her cell phone and dials 911 while Murdock leaps up onto a dumpster and climbs up the building's fire escape.  
  
On a whim, Barnes leaps upward and grabs onto the building with both hands.  His cybernetic hand digs a handhold into the brick while his right sticks of its own accord.  He climbs up to the rooftop where Murdock is waiting.  
  
"Did you just stick to the building?" Murdock asks.  "Like Peter?"  
  
"Yeah," Barnes says.  "And I think my spider sense was tingling.  Take a poke at me.  I want to test that theory."  
  
They're still testing it when the others arrive.  
  
"What are you doing?" Stevie asks.  
  
Barnes straightens.  "Proving a point."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"We should never have let them go out unsupervised."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
  
 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
"How," Steve asks, "is this even possible?"  
  
"It's Petey," Bucky says at the same time Thor bites out, "Magic."  
  
"Magic?"  Bucky's eyes go wide and he eyes the Asgardian incredulously.  "Really?"  
  
Thor looks pained.  "Midgardians used to believe in magic.  Some still do.  On Asgard, magic and science are the same and this spell reeks of a master magician with a penchant for mischief."  
  
"Aw, Loki, no," Clint groans.  "Isn't he dead?  Or locked up?  Or imprisoned in a bottle?"  
  
"Imprisoned in a bottle?" Thor echoes, looking confused.  
  
"Mythology about genies," Matt interrupts smoothly.  "Can you explain what you meant when you said 'this spell'?"  
  
There are times when Matt's lawyerly tics drive Steve crazy but this isn't one of them.  Matt is exceptionally skilled at drawing out information and having unsuccessfully tried to get answers about Loki before, Steve is more than happy to let Matt ask the questions this time.  
  
"You have a scientific concept of transference, correct?" Thor begins.  "Matter and energy cannot simply disappear.  They must go someplace else, even if they are transformed.  That is a simplistic explanation of this spell."  
  
"In other words," Matt rephrases, "Peter has taken on the properties of Bucky when he wore that uniform and Bucky has taken on Peter's abilities."  
  
Everyone looks at Bucky.  
  
Bucky glares back.  
  
"But why Peter and Bucky?" Matt asks, returning to his line of questioning.  "Loki doesn't know them --"  
  
"It matters not!" Thor roars in frustration.  "Loki does as Loki pleases and his pleasure this night was a transference spell.  If you think he restricted his intent merely to the boy and his father, you are sorely mistaken.  Knowing Loki as I do, his mischief was directed at all of your children to vex each of you and to cause the chaos he so enjoys."  
  
"All the children?" Matt echoes.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"You think I have not seen the likes of this spell before?  It was one of the earliest ones Loki learned and he used it on the Warriors Three when we were but babes."  Thor's eyes are flashing with fury.  "How else do you think I am so easily able to recognize my brother's handiwork?"  
  
"Thank you, Thor."  Matt turns to Steve and his voice shakes slightly.  "What was Jessica wearing?  She didn't tell me and God help me, but I was trying not to be overprotective so I didn't press her for details."  
  
"She was dressed up like Sue Storm," Steve tells him.  
  
Matt exhales in relief and crosses himself.  
  
Thor raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Sue Storm is damned powerful," Matt explains.  "She should be able to protect herself."  
  
"But who's going to tell Sue Storm she's got spider powers?" Clint asks and then he claps the heel of his hand to his forehead.  "Oh shit.  Shit shit motherfucking shit!  Katie said she was dressing up as Deadpool, which is fine for Katie but Deadpool could be dead by now.  You guys know how he rolls."  
  
That's Steve's cue.  "Deadpool is here in New York.  Clint, Matt and Thor, go find him and get him out of whatever situation he's in before he gets himself killed.  Bucky and I will find the kids and make sure they're okay.  Tony and Bruce can reach out to Sue.  Any questions?"  
  
"Yes," Bucky says, surprising Steve.  "Can we stop at the Tower first?  I'm gonna need a few things."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Web shooters and a suit that'll let me stick to surfaces."  He shoots a look at Steve.  "I've got the kid's powers.  May as well use 'em."  
  
"I also have a question," Matt puts in.  "Where do we find Loki? I assume we'll need him to break the spell."  
  
"Knowing Loki as I do, the spell is meant as a bit of mischief and will wear off come morning," Thor says, looking unamused.  
  
"Mischief?  This is a catastrophe," Clint groans.  "Sue Storm is the Invisible Spider and we've got the Spider Soldier over there and Deadpool has no powers whatsoever.  We're gonna be running around like idiots trying to keep everybody safe."  
  
"And that, for Loki, is merely mischief."  
  
Steve scrubs a hand over his eyes and promises himself that come Thanksgiving, every After School Avenger will be watching the parade on television under the supervision of the entire team.    
  
  
00000000000000  
  
  
  
"What the heck is _he_ supposed to be?" Jessica voices the question on all of their minds.  
  
Sixth Avenue is utter chaos and in the center of it, on top of the parade's Grand Marshal float, is the guy with the fishbowl on his head.  He's wearing some kind of green body suit with a purple cape and there's a green mist surrounding him, spreading out ominously along the parade route.  
  
"Since he's the one making with the green gas that's got everybody freaking out," Peter says, "I'm going with 'Gas Master'."  
  
Kate rolls her eyes.  "Seriously?"  
  
"Seriously," Peter confirms.  "Until someone tells me otherwise."  
  
"Well, soldier boy, got a plan to deal with the Gas Master over there?" Kate asks.  
  
Peter cuts his eyes to Jessica and nods.  "If I'm Bucky and she's Deadpool, you've got Sue Storm's ability to make a force field.  Put one around the Gas Master."  
  
"I don't know how to make a force field!" Jessica shouts, flapping her arms in frustration and that's when Peter realizes that the green mist is starting to affect Jessica.   Sue Storm's abilities are amazing but they don't include a healing factor.  
  
"Okay, doll," Peter soothes.  "Look at the Gas Master and think about putting him in a bubble.  Think really hard.  Concentrate and picture it in your mind.  Can you do that?"  
  
"Did you just call me 'doll'?"  
  
"Would you just concentrate already?" Peter snaps. "Cripes."  
  
"I-it's too big.  I can't."  
  
"Then think about putting one around yourself."  It's the second best solution and it'll keep Jessica safe while they deal with the Gas Master.  "Kate, you're on crowd control."  
  
"And what are you going to be doing?" Kate shoots back.  
  
"Taking care of the Gas Master."  
  
"Why can't I deal with the Gas Master and you do crowd control?" Kate counters.  "My healing factor is way better than yours and I can kill the guy --"  
  
"And that's why.  No killing," Peter orders.  
  
"You're a party pooper.  The entire studio audience agrees with me."  
  
"You're a hoot and a half," he grumbles.  "Go take care of the screaming Mimis before they wreck the joint."  
  
Kate goggles at him. "Huh?"  
  
"Crowd control, ya dizzy broad."  Peter claps a hand over his mouth. "Damn Chaos Mage."  
  
Kate pulls a handgun from God only knows where and tosses it in Peter's direction before running into the crowd.  
  
Peter tucks the gun into his belt and starts looking around for the perfect position to take his shot.  The gun is a thirty-eight and he wishes he had his trusty rifle --  
  
"What am I supposed to be doing?" Jessica asks.  
  
He thinks fast.  "See if you can make that force field bigger and put it around the civilians."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Orders given, Peter finds his perfect sniper's nest.  Taking out the Gas Master should be a piece of cake.  
  
  
  
  
000000000000000  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"  
  
Barnes rolls his eyes, not that Stevie can see it under the Spidey mask he's wearing.  Still, he pauses with his arm outstretched, middle and ring fingers just over the button of his web shooters.  "You jump out of planes without parachutes and you're afraid to go web slinging with me?"  
  
"You're not Peter," Steve says.  They're on the Tower's landing pad, standing at the very edge just like Peter's done dozens of times before.  
  
"No kidding," Barnes snaps impatiently.  "Though you've gotta wonder why Tony had a Spidey suit in my size in his workshop."  
  
Steve clears his throat uncomfortably.  "It's not really a Spidey suit, Buck.  It's your costume for tonight's party.  Tony thought it would be funny if you went as Peter since he was going as you."  
  
"But he didn't know Petey was dressing up as me.  At least not up until an hour ago."  
  
Steve shrugs and simply says, "It's Tony."  
  
"And I wasn't going to wear a costume.  _If_ I even went --"  
  
"Tony," Steve repeats.  
  
"Are we sure this whole shebang is Loki's doing and not Tony's?  O-or maybe Loki is masquerading as Tony --"  
  
"Did you just stutter like Peter?"  
  
"No!"  Barnes folds arms over his chest and glares at Steve.  His arms drop and he hangs his head.  "Yes.  Dammit."  When he feels like he's recovered the barest smidgen of his dignity, he peeks over at Steve who's biting his lips in an attempt not to smile.  Barnes gives him his fiercest Winter Soldier scowl.  "Are you web slinging with me or not?"  
  
"Buck," Steve says, growing both serious and worried, "you've never done this before.  You don't know that you can --"  
  
"Watch me."  He's not sure how he knows what to do but he flings his wrist out and fires a web line, grinning with satisfaction when the web goes taut under his fingers.  With a whoop of pure joy, Barnes dives off the landing pad and swings, shooting web after web as he swings over midtown Manhattan.  Not once does he miss and when he lands back on the landing pad, he does it gracefully and follows it with a series of flips until he's right in Stevie's face. "Any other stupid questions?"  
  
Stevie peers over the side of the building to the sidewalk below.  
  
Barnes raises an eyebrow and reminds him, "No parachutes."  
  
"Even super soldiers can go splat," Steve reminds him.  "Your words, not mine."  
  
"Is _Captain America_ afraid?" Barnes teases.  "This web fluid has the tensile strength of reinforced steel and it's twenty percent stronger than Jessica's natural webbing."  
  
Steve stares at him in surprise.  
  
"Guess I got some science geek too," Barnes shrugs.  "Now grab onto me.  We're going web-slinging."  He fires a web line and waits for Steve to wrap his arms around his waist.  "Look out, New York!  Big time superheroes comin' through!"  
  
  
  
00000000000  
  
  
"Deadpool is in Harlem?"  
  
"No," Clint answers Murdock, crouching down on the rooftop and peering through his scope into the apartment on the fifth floor.  "Weasel is in Harlem."  
  
"Accomplice?" Murdock asks.  
  
"Accomplice, arms dealer, asshole.  Triple A.  Now hush up and focus your super-sniffer and ears on the fifth floor apartment, second from the right, and tell me if he's alone and how booby trapped the place is."  Clint braces himself for the inevitable retort about how Murdock's not a bloodhound and this is demeaning and whatever.  
  
It doesn't come.  
  
"He's alone," Murdock says and it's immediately apparent why he didn't bitch out Clint.  He wants to show off for Thor.  "Watching television.  I can't tell what because they're showing commercials.  He's eating pizza.  With anchovies and some kind of no name generic beer.  Hasn't showered for at least two days.  There are twenty handguns and rifles on the premises but they're locked in a safe.  Weasel is unarmed.  There's low level electrical current around each window.  Not an alarm system so I'd assume that's your booby trap."  
  
"Impressive," Thor murmurs.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Okay," Clint says, "here's what we're going to do---"  
  
Thor throws Mjolnir through Weasel's window, raises his hand and the hammer comes back for him to effortlessly catch.  He flashes a satisfied smile.  "Shall we, friends?"  
  
"Or we could do that," Clint finishes, firing a grappling hook arrow while Thor grabs Murdock around the waist and flies him into the apartment.  Clint swings in just a heartbeat after and he doesn't miss the faint smile on Murdock's face.  The dour bastard has a man-crush on Thor.  It figures.  
  
"You broke my window," Weasel says, looking at each of them in turn.  He's standing, still holding his slice of pizza and he uses it to point at Murdock.  "Hey, I know that suit!  That's one of Melvin's!"  
  
In reply, Daredevil pulls his billy clubs from his thigh holster.  "Yes it is, which means you know how I use it."  
  
"Well, duh, who do you think did the testing on it to make sure it was bulletproof and knife resistant."  Weasel rolls his eyes.  "You guys want pizza?"  
  
"I'll have some," Thor says, taking a slice.  "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  The arms dealer clears his throat.  "So, uh, what can I do for you guys?  I guess you're, uh, not here to arrest me or anything."  
  
Clint gets into Weasel's space and immediately wishes he hadn't.  Murdock is right.  The guy needs a shower.  "We're trying to find Wilson."  
  
"Are you going to arrest him?"  
  
"He is in mortal peril," Thor explains.  "We wish to prevent his demise."  
  
Weasel looks Thor up and down and then bursts into laughter.  
  
They wait for him to finish.  
  
Weasel keeps laughing.  
  
They're still waiting.  
  
Weasel doubles over and grabs his knees to steady himself.  
  
Finally, Clint grabs Weasel by the ear and hauls him upright.  "Listen, you grubby little moron, when we tell you Deadpool's in danger, he's in danger.  You know where he is, you'd better tell us or I'm gonna get mean."  
  
Weasel pulls out of Clint's grasp with an offended look.  "I know where he is, but he's not in any danger.  Unless you include the danger of getting lucky."  
  
"Excuse me?" Murdock asks.  
  
"Wade's on a date.  With the Black Cat."  Weasel fans himself.  "Lucky bastard."  
  
Clint's jaw drops.  "She's going out with _him_?"  
  
"It's a first date," Weasel shrugs.  "They're having a picnic on a roof somewhere."  
  
"Well, that narrows it down," Clint snaps.    
  
"Do I have to do everything for you costumed clowns?" Weasel grumbles, rummaging through a stack of newspapers on his coffee table.  He grabs the Daily Bugle and opens it to a dog-eared page.  "Here.  She took out an ad."  
  
"Does it say where they're meeting?" Murdock asks.  
  
"No but any idiot can figure out they're meeting on top of the Cloisters," Clint says, scowling down at the ad which is addressed to 'D-Poolie' from 'the Cat.'  "And how many idiots do you think are showing up besides these two?"  
  
His response is a matching pair of world-weary sighs.  
  
Who'd have thought a god could sigh like that?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering whether 'the Gas Master' is Mysterio, then give yourself a well-deserved cookie. More shenanigans to follow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Johnny Storm you are about to meet is the Ultimate Johnny Storm because he was just too much fun not to use. As for this chapter's other two surprise guest stars, they're from Earth-616 continuity. Happy reading!
> 
> I'd also like to thank the many readers who are lurking, kudo-ing and commenting but most importantly, laughing along with me.

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Wade Wilson is used to all the weird stuff that life throws his way.  He likes to think he deals with the weirdness in his own happy-go-lucky kind of way with a little blood and gore every now and again.  Friends come.  Friends go.  Enemies come.  Enemies go.  And so on.  But there are two universal constants in his life that he relies on to help him stay happy-go-lucky -- his narrator and his little yellow boxes.  
  
They've vanished and they took his happy-go-lucky demeanor with them.  
  
"Wade?  You seem kind of distracted," the Black Cat says.  "Is everything okay?"  
  
Everything is most definitely not okay.  He looks under the table. No yellow boxes.  Wade gets to his feet and stalks across the rooftop.  Nothing.  
  
"Wade?"  
  
"Where are they?!"  He's got a knife in his hand before he even realizes what he's doing.  
  
Cat blinks at him, her long lashes fluttering under her mask.  "Where are what?"  
  
"You took 'em, didn't you?"  
  
"Wade --"  
  
"It's what you do, right?  You're a thief."  Wade gestures angrily with the knife.  "They disappeared right after you showed up so it's gotta be you.  Give 'em back.  Now!"  
  
"Give what back?"  She takes a step back and her gaze ticks over to his left for a fraction of a second.    
  
It's all the warning he needs to realize that not only did she steal his narrator and his little yellow boxes but she _set him up_ too!   He's sure he might think that's hot if he had his little yellow boxes to confirm it and his narrator to call him an idiot for thinking it.  There isn't much else left to do but state the obvious.  "You set me up!"  
  
Cat shrugs.  "I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not.  The money was too good to pass up."  
  
With a weary, resigned sigh, Wade pulls his guns.  "All right, whoever you are, get out here and let's do this thing."  
  
'Whoever-you-are' turns out to be Chance.  Chance is a fellow merc with a gimmick and his gimmick is that he bets his whole fee on his success.  If he doesn't eliminate his target, he doesn't get paid and even better, he owes his contractors the fee he would have gotten.  Chance used to be a professional gambler before he became a merc.  Hence, the gimmick.  Which is completely lame.  
  
"Seriously?" Wade groans.    
  
Chance's head cocks to one side.  "Are you okay?  You don't seem like yourself."  
  
"I'm really not," Wade tells him.  "Thanks for noticing."  And then he opens fire because... duh.  Chance.  
  
Chance is no chump.  He shoots back.  A lot.  
  
Normally, Wade doesn't mind being shot but when the first bullet hits the fleshy part of his thigh... Holy shit, does he mind!  It hurts like hell!  "You shot me!"  
  
"So?"  Chance raises his gun to do it again.  
  
Thwok!  A billy club goes flying and knocks the gun out of his hand just as an arrow flies past to hobble the Black Cat who's trying to sneak away from the battle.  
  
Ordinarily, this would bring a smile to Wade's face but he's too busy watching the blood pump out of the wound on his leg and feeling an enormous amount of pain.  Like massively enormous.    
  
"We're too late," Daredevil says, knocking Chance unconscious.  "Deadpool's injured."  
  
"Yeah, but it's only one bullet hole," Hawkeye shrugs.  "And it's not life threatening."  
  
"Fuck you guys," Wade grates out.  "This fucking hurts like a motherfucker --"  
  
"Language," Daredevil scolds him.  
  
Hawkeye raises an eyebrow.  "Channeling your inner Captain America?"  
  
"Cap's a bad good influence."  
  
Wade is almost distracted from how much the bullet wound hurts by the arrival of Thor.  Almost.  Turns out not even seeing a real-life god makes the pain go away or the bleeding stop.  This is why he's an atheist.  Gods are useless.  
  
"Get him to the Tower," Hawkeye tells Thor.  "The Devil and I can take care of these two clowns."  
  
"Just a damn minute!" Wade bites out.  "What the hell is going on?!"  
  
The look Hawkeye gives him is sympathetic.  "Boy, you're a grumpy bastard when you're sane, aren't you?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Don't worry," Hawkeye goes on, "it's temporary.  You'll get your healing factor back and all the insanity that goes with it."  
  
"My brother Loki's doing," Thor murmurs apologetically.  "He's adopted."  
  
"If it makes you feel better, your healing factor and case of the crazies are in good hands," Hawkeye tells him.  "My protege has 'em."  
  
Wade stares at him.  "What?!"  
  
"My brother Loki," Thor repeats.  
  
Wade wants to demand an explanation.  He wants to know just what the fucking fuck is going on.  Unfortunately, he passes out before he has the chance to ask.  
  
  
  
  
0000000000000000000  
  
  
  
  
"Hang on, Stevie.  I need to stop that mugging."  
  
Steve finds himself being unceremoniously dumped onto a rooftop on Irving Place while Bucky drops to the sidewalk below to knock out a mugger and web him to a storefront.  Instead of coming back to the rooftop, Bucky flags down a passing police car.  
  
The two officers emerge and order him to get on the ground.  
  
Bucky points to the mugger and the mugger's intended victim.  
  
A second warning is issued.  
  
And then the cops open fire.  
  
Bucky leaps upward, snags Steve and swings towards Chelsea, away from the police.  "Did you see that?  I saved her!  That felt great!  Until they shot at me.  Sheesh!  You'd think they'd say thank you.  You think maybe shooting at me is their way of saying it with bullets?"  
  
Steve grins at the Peter-like rush of words coming from Bucky's mouth.  
  
A streak of fire goes past and then returns to travel alongside Bucky.  "You told me once that's the trade.  The cost of doing what we do.  You were right.  You were...  Somebody else.  Who the hell are you!?  And -- holy crap!  You're Captain America!"  
  
Steve can't help but stare at Johnny Storm -- the Human Torch.  He's never had occasion to meet any of the Fantastic Four.  Until now.  "We should talk, son."  
  
"Yeah, we should," Johnny says peevishly.  "And we should start with who this impostor is!"  
  
"Buck, can you set us down?" Steve asks.  
  
Bucky drops them onto the roof of a building on West 18th Street and stands, fists on hips as Johnny lands and extinguishes his flame.  "I'm not an impostor."  
  
"You have to be," Johnny says, eyes narrowing.  "My sister has Spidey's powers.  That's what Tony Stark said.  So if she's got Spidey's abilities and Spidey is now invisible, who the heck are you?"  
  
It comes together for Steve just then.  Tony was covering for Jessica out of deference to Matt who wants her alter ego to be a secret until she's ready to go public.  "I'm afraid there are some details we can't share, son," Steve tells the boy.  "Is your sister all right?"  
  
"She's with Reed at a conference in Paris," Johnny tells him, still staring daggers at Bucky.  "Are you on your way to help Pe -- uh, the real Spidey?"  
  
Steve nods.  "Yes, he's at the parade --"  
  
"Oh man, there's a riot going on down there."  Johnny starts to ignite.  "I'll see if I can find him first.  He's dressed in a Fantastic Four suit, right?"  
  
Bucky heaves a weary sigh and tugs off his mask.  "No," he says, "he's dressed like me."  
  
The flame extinguishes.  "Are you.. _Bucky friggin' Barnes_?"  
  
"Yeah, that's me.  I'm Bucky friggin' Barnes and Petey is dressed in my old uniform.  You know what he looks like without the mask, right?"  
  
"We went to high school together for, like, a minute, but yeah, we're besties."  Johnny scowls.  "But wait a sec.  If he's Bucky friggin' Barnes and you're Spidey, why is Sue Spidey, too?"  
  
"Magic," Bucky answers with a Winter Soldier scowl.  "Thor's idiot brother, Loki.  Who knows why that nut job does what he does?"  
  
Johnny snaps off a sloppy salute.  "Okay, I'm going to find Peter and when I do, I'll send up a flare so you both can find me."  With that, the boy ignites and flies off.  
  
"Whew," Bucky says, tugging his mask back on.  "That was close.  You think he bought it?"  
  
Steve rubs his eyes and resists the urge to sigh.  "Why wouldn't he believe Bucky friggin' Barnes' explanation about magic?"  
  
  
  
  
  
000000000000000000  
  
  
  
Peter supposes he should be surprised when finds that his chosen location is occupied by Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.  He's not.  The surprise is that Harry seems to be chanting something and he's surrounded by a blue-white glow.  Draco doesn't look happy to see Peter.  Too bad.    
  
"Who the hell're you?" Peter demands.  
  
Harry stops chanting and stares at him, wide-eyed.  "Whoa!  You _reek_ of magic!"  
  
"I reek of -- ?  C'mere you little punk!"  He grabs Harry by his cloak and gives him a good shake.  "You did this, didn't you?  Didn't you?!  Undo it and make it snappy.  There's people in danger down there."  
  
Malfoy grabs Peter and throws him across the rooftop.  "Get your hands off him!"  
  
"Scram, pal," Peter snarls.  "This is between me and Mr. Wizard over there."  
  
"I-I didn't do whatever it is," Harry says, raising both hands and stepping between Peter and Malfoy.  "But maybe I can undo it.  If you can tell me what 'it' is, I mean."  
  
Peter eyes Harry and glares at Malfoy, his hand resting on his thirty-eight.  "I don't know you clowns from Adam."  
  
"I'm Billy," Harry says.  He points to Malfoy.  "That's Teddy.  And you are?"  
  
Peter hesitates.  "I'm Spider-man."  
  
"Seriously?" Harry/Billy exchanges looks with Malfoy/Teddy.    
  
"You think I normally talk like I stepped out of a bad black and white movie?" Peter demands.  "I've got Bucky Barnes' super soldier powers."  
  
"Isn't he dead?" Teddy asks.  
  
"No, he's alive," Billy corrects him.  "It's all over the Internet.  He's some kind of cyborg assassin now."  Billy narrows his eyes at Peter.  "Shouldn't you be a cyborg assassin?"  
  
"Jeez Louise," Peter exclaims.  "Haven't you ever seen the Halloween episode of Buffy?  I'm my costume, ya goof."  He buries his face in his hand, sighs and then looks back at Billy.  "My friends turned into Deadpool and the Invisible Woman."  
  
"But just you three?" Billy asks.  "Nobody else in the crowd seems to be affected."  
  
Peter narrows his eyes at Billy.   "Yeah and neither do you two mooks.  What's the deal with that?"  
  
"If you really are Spidey, I'll tell you as soon as you turn back," Billy promises.  Teddy just glares.  
  
Peter's about to extend a hand to shake on it when a fiery streak goes past, circles around and then lands beside him.  
  
Johnny Storm looks him up and down.  "Holy crap.  You really are Bucky friggin' Barnes.  Did you know he's got your powers and so does my sister, Sue?"  He blinks and then blushes as he notices Billy and Teddy.  "Who are these guys?"  
  
"I'm Wiccan and that's Hulkling," Billy says.  "We're superheroes, too."  
  
"Sort of," Teddy corrects him.  "We just haven't saved anyone yet."  
  
Peter's mouth is hanging open.  "Bucky?  Has my powers?"  
  
"Yeah," Johnny tells him.  "He and Captain America were swinging around the city when I found them."  
  
"Bucky has my powers," Peter repeats.  "How?"  
  
"Some dude named Loki," Johnny shrugs.  "Tony Stark said it's probably temporary."  
  
"Loki did that?" Billy is staring wide-eyed at Peter.  "Whoa."  
  
Peter looks at him hopefully.  "Can you fix it?"  
  
Billy stares hard at Peter.  "I want to break Loki's spell.  I want to break Loki's spell."  He keeps repeating it over and over.  Blue-white light flares and then fizzles.  "Crap.  I can't."  
  
"You're really Spider-man?" Teddy asks, breaking his silence.  "Dude, you're our age.  And you're kinda scrawny."  
  
Billy rolls his eyes.  "It's all over the Internet, Teddy.  Spidey's a kid, just like us."  
  
"Apparently not," Peter complains.  "Apparently, Spidey is now a cyborg assassin.  It's really going to suck if he's a better Spidey than me."  
  
"Sue's Spidey, too," Johnny points out.  "Aren't you worried about that?"  
  
"Is she swinging around New York on a web with Reed Richards?" Peter asks.  
  
"No, they're in Paris at some boring conference," Johnny admits.  "She asked me to come find you and offer advice on being invisible and stuff.  Except you're not invisible.  How come you're not invisible?"  
  
"Because _I'm_ invisible," Jessica says from beside Johnny.  She turns visible and puts her hands on her hips as if daring him to contradict her when she adds,  "I'm Spider-woman."  
  
"Spider...woman?" Johnny echoes incredulously.  "Are you Pe --?"  
  
"Ixnay," Peter interrupts him.  "Secret identity, remember?"  
  
It's Johnny's turn to roll his eyes.  "Are you _Spidey's_ sister?"  
  
"Yes," Peter says quickly.  "My identical twin."  
  
"Dude, you didn't have a twin the last time we met."  
  
"Well, I do now."  
  
"This is so weird," Billy says.  "And I can do magic."  
  
"Brother," Peter tells him, "you don't know the half of it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the 3-day disappearing act, gentle readers but don't fear, this story hasn't been abandoned. In fact, we're heading for the hopefully-awesome conclusion. My goal is to have this story done before Halloween.
> 
> Thanks for sticking around and being patient.

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
The trip from Chelsea to the West Village doesn't take very long because Barnes is web-slinging like a pro, despite the way Steve winces every time Barnes shoots a fresh web mid-swing and switches off.  Like Barnes might _miss_ or something.  Seriously.  Web-slinging goes almost perfectly until he runs out of tall buildings at the corner of Greenwich Street and 6th Avenue.  Barnes loops around and sets them down on top of the Jefferson Market Library while he takes in the scene below.  
  
"There," Steve says, pointing across 6th Avenue.  'There' is a vacant three-story building on the corner and a four-story building beside it.  "Peter's over there."  
  
Barnes scowls beneath his mask.  There's an apartment building on Greenwich Avenue that's tall enough for him to web-sling from but they'll have to swing directly over the guy with the fishbowl over his head who is definitely responsible for the people running around like panicked rats.  It's all the warning a bad guy needs to launch into the next phase of his evil plan.  Besides, Fishbowl Guy has some sort of modified fog machine and it's pumping out copious amounts green gas.  The guy isn't moving.  He's just standing there, watching.  And gloating.  Anybody who'd be weird enough to wear a fishbowl on their head and a green and purple costume -- with a cape yet -- would be obnoxious enough to gloat while their stupid machines pump out green fear gas.  
  
It's the gloating that makes up Barnes' mind.  
  
"You know what," he tells Steve.  "I've got this."  
  
"Buck --"  
  
"I've got it."  With that, Barnes waves him off, leaps off the library roof and goes right for Fishbowl guy.   There's a buzzing in the back of his skull that he attributes to the weird green gas and promptly ignores.  After all, isn't being Spidey all about putting himself into danger?  And what could possibly be more dangerous than confronting some bad guy with a fishbowl on his head and his smoke machine?  "Hey, Chuckles, nice costume!"  
  
Chuckles doesn't answer.  
  
In fact, Chuckles doesn't even move as Barnes kicks him down 6th Avenue, towards Bleecker Street.  That's because Chuckles is a _dummy_.    
  
No.  Really.  
  
Barnes realizes his mistake the exact second he realizes Chuckles is a mannequin.  
  
That's also the exact second the parade float explodes.  
  
Just his luck.  
  
  
  
0000000000000000000  
  
  
  
**Know what a decoy is?**  
  
"Of course I know what a decoy is," Kate says peevishly to her little yellow box.  She gestures to the pile of passed-out parade-goers that are lining the streets of the West Village, halfway down to SoHo.  "This is a grade-A decoy.  Hundreds of freaked out people running in all directions and then passing out from exhaustion.  In tacky costumes."  
  
**Give the merc an A-plus.  Now, for extra credit, can you tell us what the real target is?**  
  
Kate pauses in front of Prada where she'd been admiring the new dresses from the Cruise Collection.  "That's a good point.  What _is_ the real target?  All the cops are down here and unless they're wearing gas masks, they're freaking and passed out, too.  That leaves almost the entire city vulnerable."  
  
**Almost.  But if you have to monitor how your little decoy is going to make sure you're not disturbed carrying out your r _eal_ plan, you need to be somewhere close, don't you?**  
  
"Damn skippy," Kate agrees, rubbing her masked chin.  "SoHo's the obvious choice, with all the expensive luxury brands.  Chelsea doesn't even come close."  
  
**Very good.  Now which one would _you_ start with, if you were going to rob a luxury brand?**  
  
Kate ponders that for a moment because that Prada dress in the window seems like a pretty good choice to her.  
  
**Seriously?  What could be resold more easily than a Prada dress?**  
  
She cocks her head, eyeing the little yellow box and that's when she thinks of little _blue_ boxes.  "Tiffany's!"  Because, hello, there's one right there in SoHo, along with a David Yurman and a few other super high end jewelers.  "What?  No 'attagirl'?"  
  
**_Fine_.  Atta ---**  
  
The loud explosion from the parade route interrupts her long-overdue praise.  
  
It's quickly followed by a succession of explosions that are much closer to where Kate is standing.  Just a few blocks over, really.  
  
Tiffany's.  
  
**Well?  What are you waiting for?  Diamonds are a girl's best friend and your besties are in trouble!  Go save them!**  
  
"Good point."  Kate takes one last look at the Prada dress and then breaks into a run.  "Here I come to save the day," she sings to the 'Underdog theme', "Deadpool is on the waaaaaay."  
  
**Don't sing again.**  
  
"Spoil sport."  
  
  
  
00000000000  
  
  
"Bucky!"  Steve doesn't remember jumping from the roof of the Jefferson Market Library or running to the smoldering remains of the parade float.  All he knows is that he's pulling debris aside and looking for his best friend when Peter, Jessica, Johnny and a pair of kids in costumes he doesn't recognize come up and start helping.  The blond boy comes up beside Steve and gives him a speculative look before turning green and blossoming an impressive set of muscles.  
  
"That's Hulkling," Peter says.  "This is Wiccan."  
  
Steve has a million questions about _that_ but finding Bucky takes priority.  
  
A pile of debris shifts and there's a groan as a red-gloved hand pokes upward.  A moment later, Bucky emerges.  His costume is shredded and he peels the remains of the fabric from his left arm, freeing it.  
  
"Whoa," Wiccan and Hulkling say together.  
  
"Dude," Johnny exclaims.  "That arm is seriously cool."  
  
"My luck is running true to form," Bucky grumbles.  He looks down at the debris.  "At least I took out the machine."  
  
"There is that," Steve agrees then gestures to all the blown out store windows on the street.  "You also caused a lot of property damage in the process, Pe -- uh, Bucky.  You need to be more careful."  Did he just tell _Bucky_ to be more careful?  The _Winter Soldier_?  
  
Apparently he did because Bucky is giving him a very insulted Peter-like look.  "I neutralized the threat."  
  
"So did I," Wiccan puts in.  "I sent a whole bunch of people to safety."  
  
Steve raises his eyebrow at the boy.  "And how did you do that?"  
  
"Teleportation spell, uh, sir."  Wiccan draws himself upright.  "I sent them to Sheep Meadow in Central Park."  
  
"He did.  It was amazing," Hulkling adds, shifting back to his former appearance in the unrecognizable cloak costume.  
  
Holding up a finger, Steve taps his comm link.  "Clint, take your team and go check on the civilians in Sheep Meadow.  JARVIS, call in medical assistance for them.  We have no idea what was in that gas."  
  
Wiccan and Hulkling look at him nervously, awaiting whatever judgment Steve decides to pass down.  
  
The judgment is that he has two new After School Avengers to worry about.  Possibly three, if the look of hero-worship on Johnny Storm's face is anything to go by.  Wiccan and Hulkling seem like nice boys and they probably are, just like Peter.  He can only wonder what problems _they're_ going to bring into his existence.    
  
Meanwhile, Peter is scowling fiercely and it's a very Bucky-like scowl.  "Know what this was, Stevie?  It was a damn decoy op."  
  
Steve blinks.  Even Peter's inflection sounds like Bucky.  He pushes the distraction aside and agrees, "It was.  We just have to --"  
  
"Are you out of your mind?" Bucky demands, plucking a thirty-eight from Peter's belt and crushing it into a mass of useless metal.  "No guns!  You could hurt a civilian!"  
  
"I'm a crack shot, you 90-day wonder!" Peter shoots back.  
  
Steve winces at the reference to newly-minted inexperienced Army officers and then he scolds Peter.  "No guns and no talking like that to your team-mates, got me, son?"  
  
"Sir, yes, sir!" Peter barks his response like a pro, snapping to attention while the rest of the team smirks behind his back.  Bucky smirks to Peter's face.  Peter rolls his eyes.    
  
"As I was saying," Steve continues.  "We need to identify other potential targets."  
  
"You mean like those other explosions that happened right after this one?" Wiccan asks.  "I think they were coming from SoHo."  
  
Steve thinks back and realizes there were four explosions while he was jumping off the library roof.  He'd been so focused on Bucky that he ignored them completely.  Bucky's in no mental state to head down to SoHo as an advance scout and Johnny Storm is too inexperienced.  
  
"I can teleport us," Wiccan offers shyly.  
  
"All of us?" Steve asks.  And then he notices that Jessica is gone.  "Jessica?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"The hot girl sneaked off while you were digging Spider-Bucky out of the rubble," Johnny explains.  He turns to Peter.  "Is she seeing anybody?"  
  
"That's my _sister_ , pal," Peter snarls, glaring at Johnny.  
  
"Also, she's kind of gay," Bucky adds.  "Not kind of.  She is.  Gay.  She likes girls."  
  
"Is she?" Hulkling asks.  "That's great!  So are we!  Wiccan and me."  
  
"We're a couple," Wiccan agrees.  
  
"Um..." Steve says.  
  
Hulkling narrows his eyes at Steve.  "You don't have a problem with that, do you?"  
  
"I think it's terrific but this isn't the time to discuss relationships, dating and sexual orientation," Steve tells him in his most authoritative Captain America voice.  "Wiccan, get us to SoHo."  
  
"Ohmigod.  Captain America just gave me an order," Wiccan sighs.  "I feel exactly like a superhero now."  He winks at Hulkling and then begins to chant.  "I want to go to SoHo."  
  
"Is that how his power works?  He repeats what he wants?" Steve asks Hulkling.  
  
"Uh, we're not really sure," Hulkling admits.  "That's a technique Billy got from one of his mother's self-help books.  He, uh, visualizes what he wants and focuses on it."  
  
"And that works?"  
  
"Most of the time."  
  
That makes Steve feel _so_ much better when everything around him goes blindingly white.  
  
  
  
00000000000000000  
  
  
  
  
"Sheep Meadow," Thor repeats when Clint tells him their destination.  "I hadn't thought there to be farmers on this island of Manhattan."  
  
"New York has everything," Matt tells him, "but sadly, there haven't been sheep in Sheep Meadow since Steve Rogers was a boy."  
  
"It frightens me that you know stuff like that," Clint grumbles.    
  
"I find it fascinating," Thor disagrees, looping a massive arm around Matt's waist.  "Take hold of me, friend Hawkeye.  I shall have us at this meadow of sheep momentarily."  
  
Matt will never admit it to anyone who isn't named Foggy but flying with Thor is one of his new favorite experiences as an Avenger.  It's not like flying with Tony, which was horrible between the loud rock music and the sounds of Tony's armor.  Thor's hammer slices the air effortlessly.  Soundlessly.  And even though the sounds of the city below rush past too fast for his senses to process, it's not overwhelming.  The joy of flying is almost enough to take his mind off of his worry about Jessica.  Even though Steve just told Clint the kids were fine, he's still worried.    
  
"Steve's got his eyes on the kids," Clint comments, out of nowhere, as if he can read Matt's mind.  "Stop worrying."  
  
"It is a parent's natural state," Thor says.  "Or so my mother always told me."  
  
"You're mother was right."  The rush of sensation slows and Matt smells the familiar scents of Central Park as Thor sets them down in Sheep Meadow.  Those familiar scents are mixed with the stink of fear as well as bodily fluids, alcohol, pot and other illegal substances and there's an faint chemical odor he doesn't recognize.  
  
There are cheers as Thor drops them dead-center.  "Is everyone all right?"  
  
Matt winces at the noise the hundred or so people make in response.  
  
"Medical assistance is on its way," Thor adds in a booming voice.  
  
"How did these people get here from the Village?" Clint asks.  "Steve didn't explain that one but you've gotta believe, it's gonna be a good story."  
  
Matt can hear the scowl in Thor's voice.  "Magic."  
  
"Magic?  Your brother?" Matt tries to sense the presence of magic but either he can't or he doesn't know what magic smells, tastes or feels like.  
  
"No," Thor's voice shifts to honest curiosity.  "This is unfamiliar magic.  Not my brother's doing at all but whoever the spell-caster is, he or she is quite powerful.  It is fortunate for us that this person is an ally and not an enemy."  
  
"Yeah," Clint grunts.  "Fortunate."  
  
"Something you want to say?" Matt cocks his head to the side in a silent challenge.  
  
"Yes," Clint says firmly.  "When the kids tell us they have some cockamamie plan to make Thanksgiving or God forbid Veteran's Day more 'interesting', I say we ground their little spandex covered asses.  Because I don't know about you but this is not how I planned to spend my Saturday night."  
  
"No," Matt agrees.  "You planned to spend it in Hell's Kitchen with me."  
  
"And there's nothing wrong with good old-fashioned crime fighting!"  Clint groans again.  "I miss good old-fashioned crime fighting.  Hell, this whole thing makes me nostalgic for the Tracksuit Mafia --"  
  
"Be careful what you wish for," Matt warns him.  
  
"Indeed," Thor agrees.  "You have no idea which of your wishes Loki may find amusing to grant."  
  
"He doesn't grant wishes," Clint scoffs.  
  
"Does he not?  The young Girl of Spiders wished to be invisible and so she is."  
  
"Are you saying _Jessie_ caused this whole mess?" Clint says disbelievingly.  
  
Matt scowls.  "Loki caused it --"  
  
"Because of something _your_ kid said."  
  
"Because Loki wanted to cause mischief," Matt counters.  "And if it wasn't something Jessica said, it would have been something else.  Isn't that right, Thor?"  
  
"Quite so," Thor agrees.    
  
"What I find truly concerning," Matt goes on, "is that Loki appears to have us under surveillance.  Isn't he in Asgard or somewhere not on Earth? 

"Ditto that," Clint agrees.  
  
Thor sighs heavily.  "It is not 'surveillance' so much as it is observation.  He cannot see us for extended periods but makes use of spells and enchanted items which allow him glimpses of our lives."  
  
"How do we stop him?"  
  
Clint snorts.  "We?  Are you going to Asgard, Lil Devil?"  
  
Matt scowls and folds his arms across his chest.  "He put my kid in danger for his amusement.  I'd go to Hell itself to teach him a lesson."  
  
  
  
000000000000000  
  
  
Loki listens to the demon-creature's words and smiles.  "A trip to Hel can be arranged, Matt Murdock.  Be careful what you wish for."  
  
Well, maybe another time, anyway.  His scrying spell is waning and as intrigued as he is by the young Wiccan and entertained as he is by the mischief caused by his transference spell, the night is nearly over.  
  
It's time for master magicians to be abed.  
  
Besides, he can peek in on them again in the morn to find out what other happenings transpired.  Whatever has occurred, he's no doubt going to be entertained.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
  
  
  
Jessica thinks she might like being the Invisible Woman even more than being Spider-woman.  Sure, as Spider-woman she shoots organic webs from her fingertips and has super-strength and super agility.  But Spider-woman is also a clone of Spider-man.  The Invisible Woman is her own person.  With her own powers.  And those powers are amazing!  She can turn herself invisible at will, make force fields and, with some concentration she can shape those force fields so they can do more than serve as barriers.  
  
Seriously cool.  
  
Still, she doesn't need to be invisible to step over the _piles_ of unconscious parade-goers on her way towards those explosions.  Jessica kind of misses her enhanced senses because regular-person hearing doesn't help her narrow down where the explosions came from.  Luckily, regular-person sense of smell is enough to identify burnt and blown-up building and she quickly narrows her choices of location to Greene Street where most of the super high end luxury stores are.  And she only knows this because Kate drags her here -- a lot -- to spend obscene amounts of money on shoes, handbags and other things she swears are essential but would probably make Matt have a heart attack if Jessica said she needed.  
  
"Psssst!" is all the warning Jessica gets before her upper arm is gripped firmly and she's pulled up against the Louis Vuitton.  Kate's masked face cocks to one side and she gives Jessica a friendly finger wave.  "Bad guys at 10 o'clock."  
  
Jessica casts her eyes down the street to what appears to be a movie location truck and a movie crew.  "Are you sure they're not just shooting down here?  I saw two more trucks --"  
  
"Using real explosives?"  Kate sighs and shakes her head.  "And notice where they are."  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Tiffany's."  
  
"So why aren't you stopping them?" Jessica asks.  
  
"Because it'll be easier when they blow the big vault in the basement.  They'll leave one guy up here as lookout and getaway driver and the rest of them will be trapped like rats."  Kate rubs her chin.  "The other trucks are decoys.  One's parked in front of the Apple Store and the other is in front of Ted Baker.  Not that I don't love both brands but let's face it, Tiffany's is more bling for your bang."  
  
"So we wait until they finish blowing the vault and..." Jessica raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Well," Kate says, pulling a grenade out of her belt.  "I was going to toss this inside like a giant bug bomb but now that you're here you can just trap 'em with a force field 'til the rest of the team catches up."  She pats Jessica on the head.  "You know the Gas Master was a decoy, right?  He wasn't moving a muscle."  
  
"I figured it out after Bucky tried taking him out and blew himself up," Jessica admits and then hastily adds, "He's fine.  They were digging him out when I left."  
  
Kate snorts a laugh.  "You bailed on Petey Barnes, doll?"  
  
"Oh my God," Jessica groans.  "He sounds like a grandpa!  And that Johnny Storm kept looking at my butt and my --"  
  
"Johnny Storm?"  Kate tugs off her mask.  "Seriously?  You bailed on Johnny Storm?"  
  
"Johnny, Petey, Bucky, Stevie and those two new guys in the Harry Potter costumes," Jessica ticks off.  "Besides, I missed my crime-fighting partner."  
  
"Aw, that's so sweet, lil buddy!  We can bond over chimichangas later."  Kate slips her mask back on.  "Get ready.  The cockroaches are starting to scuttle."  
  
  
  
00000000000000000  
  
  
  
"See," Wiccan says proudly to Steve when they materialize on Broadway and Prince Street.  "I told you I could do it."  
  
Peter makes a note to successfully recruit Wiccan and Hulkling into the After School Avengers because anyone who can teleport or whatever Wiccan did definitely belongs on the team.  Besides, it means he won't be the only guy on the team anymore and considering how pushy that Kate dame is, he needs all the help he can get.  
  
"Did you fix my costume, too?" Bucky asks because it's obvious something fixed it.  Every tear has been repaired, except for the left sleeve which has been neatly tailored to expose Bucky's cybernetic arm.   Peter's more than a little jealous at how well Bucky fills out his Spidey suit.  
  
Wiccan blushes and nods.  "Least I could do for one my heroes."  
  
"Two of your heroes," Hulkling corrects.  "Two in one, actually.  Or maybe three in one, if we count the Winter Soldier."  
  
"Isn't _he_ Bucky Barnes?" Wiccan asks, pointing to Peter. "I mean, at least temporarily?  So technically, it's only one hero and maybe the Winter Soldier, if he's considered a good guy now."  
  
"Why don't you two talk a little louder so all of New York knows where we are?" Peter scolds them.  
  
"Easy, soldier," Steve tells him.  
  
Peter ducks his head.  "Aw, you know me, Stevie.  Combat always puts me on edge."  
  
Steve blinks and then crouches down to look Peter in the eyes.  "I know, but try not to get yourself into a lather, okay, buddy?  I need you cool as a cucumber."  
  
"Are you makin' fun of me, Stevie?" Peter asks suspiciously.  
  
Of course Stevie is.  His lips are twitching.  
  
"What's so freakin' funny?" Peter demands, hands on hips.  
  
"Nothin'," Stevie blatantly lies.  
  
Bucky blows out an exasperated sigh.  "I _never_ sounded like that."  And then he turns to Steve, shoulders hunching slightly as he asks uncertainly,  "Right, Steve?"  
  
Johnny hoots with laughter.  "We have _got_ to get this on video.  YouTube would blow up --"  
  
"Ah, go chase yourself, Storm," Peter snaps at him.  "Next time Loony Loki decides to pull a switcheroo, I'll send him your way."  And then he realizes that Steve's suit is wired and JARVIS is recording _everything_.  He groans and buries his face in his hand.  "I hate Halloween."  
  
"Settle yourself," Steve orders, laying a hand on Peter's shoulder.  He narrows his eyes and points west.  "Bucky, take a quick look-see."  
  
Both Peter and Bucky start to move and then Peter realizes the order wasn't meant for him.  He blushes fiercely as Bucky expertly fires a web and swings up onto a nearby rooftop.  And then, instead of swinging back down, the show-off leaps down four stories, somersaults and lands on his feet in front of Stevie.  
  
"Two decoys and one active," Bucky reports.  "They're using film location trucks as cover.  The active is two blocks west, half a block south.  Katepool and Invisi-Spider are on the scene."  
  
"What were they doing?" Steve asks.  
  
"Moving into position."  
  
"All right," Steve says.  "Listen up..."  
  
  
  
  
00000000000000000000  
  
  
  
  
 "Well," Clint sighs as he watches the paramedics begin to triage the parade goers while detectives and police officers start taking statements.  "Our work here is done."  
  
Thor looks disappointed.  "It is?"  
  
"Deadpool is safe and sound and the Super Soldier Squad has the situation downtown in hand," Clint ticks off.  "So yeah.   That's it."  
  
"Or we could go down there and help," Murdock suggests.  He tilts his head to the right.  "According to reports coming over the police radios, Spider-man took out the guy with the toxic gas and any gas in the area has mostly dissipated.  They're dealing a bunch of unconscious parade goers and..."  He trails off and frowns.  "And reports of explosions in SoHo."  
  
"Off to London then!" Thor booms cheerfully, grabbing Matt's waist.  
  
Clint clears his throat.  "There's a SoHo in New York, buddy."  
  
"It's downtown," Murdock adds like a total kiss-ass.  
  
"Off to downtown," Thor booms cheerfully.  
  
Clint rolls his eyes at the god-struck dumbass in a devil costume and the ridiculously cheerful Norse god.  They could have called it a night and gone back to the Tower to wait for Steve, Bucky and the kids.  They could have kept Deadpool company.  They could be drinking booze at Stark's fancy costume party.    
  
But no.  
  
They're going downtown.  
  
Because there aren't enough heroes down there making a mess already.  
  
Okay, fine, he's worried about Katie-Kate.  And the rest of the kids.  
  
"Fine," Clint grumbles, grabbing onto Thor. "Let's go downtown."  
  
  
  
00000000000000  
  
  
  
  
"Sitrep."  
  
Kate rolls her eyes at Steve under her mask.  "Way to express your concern there, boss man.  I'm fine, thank you for asking.  Got stabbed in the chest, came back from the dead but totes okay now.  Really."  
  
Every pair of eyes, including Jessica's, drops to Kate's chest.  
  
**Well, you walked right into that one, didn't you?**  
  
She clears her throat.  "When you're all done staring at my boobs, there's a bunch of guys breaking into Tiffany's.  Which I have under control.  You can all go do something else.  Come on, Invisible Chick.  We've got super-heroing to do."  
  
Steve blocks their way with his arm.  "Not so fast, you two.  I'm still your CO and I make the plans."  
  
"Five bucks says my plan is better than yours," Kate counters.  
  
"My money's on the hot chick in red," Johnny Storm says, winking at her.  "Who wants in?"  
  
"Weren't you macking on Invisible Chick not twenty minutes ago?" Kate asks him.    
  
"Aw," Peter groans, "he's just beating his gums.  If he's not hittin' on every dame in the joint --"  
  
"Jealous, Spidey?" Johnny asks him.  
  
"I get plenty of action, not that it's any of your beeswax."  
  
"Oh my God, he sounds like something out of Cagney movie," Kate exclaims and then grins as she imitates him, "You wouldn't kill me in cold blood, would you?  Nah, I'll let ya warm up a little."  
  
**White Heat!  We love that movie!**  
  
"White Heat," Harry Potter says.  "I love that movie."  
  
"We love that movie," Draco Malfoy agrees.  "Oh hey, I'm Hulking and Harry Potter over there is Wiccan."  
  
"Wiccan as in he does magic?" Kate asks.  "Coolio!"  
  
"Kids!" Steve scolds and then he looks around, brow wrinkling in confusion.  "Where's Invisible Chick?"  
  
Kate smiles proudly under her mask.  
  
The Testosterone Squad is about to get schooled in Girl Power.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
  
  
"Forgot who you are for a sec there, Petey?" Barnes teases.  "Don't think I didn't see you answer to 'Bucky'."  
  
"Don't think I ain't noticed how fast you started answerin' to Spidey," Petey shoots back.  
  
Barnes bites back a smile.  "You missed how fast the police were to start shooting at me.  Must be the costume."  
  
Petey sighs heavily as he looks Barnes up and down.  "Yeah.  Must be."  
  
"I bet I look pretty ridiculous in this get-up," Barnes goes on.  "Look at me, with my left arm hanging out.  Like, what am I even?  Spider-Soldier?  Winter-Spider?"  
  
"Says you!" Petey shakes his head.  "You look like a big hero and you're swingin' around the city on those webs like you own 'em."  
  
"Yeah, that worked out really well for me," Barnes complains.  "Especially when I got myself blown up like a total noob."  
  
"Baloney!  Spidey-sense doesn't always tell you what the threat is, especially when there's more than one.  Besides," Petey admits, looking sheepish, "I still make that mistake and I've been Spidey a lot longer than you."  
  
Barnes considers pointing out that Petey's been Spidey for a whopping eight months or so which is hardly 'a lot'.  Instead, he grabs the kid and gives him a hug.  "Well, I've been Bucky Barnes a lot longer and I think you're doing a really good job watching Steve's six.  He never pays attention to his left flank so make sure you keep an eye out, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I noticed that," Petey says, giving Barnes an affectionate squeeze.  
  
"Ohmigod, somebody give me a Kleenex," Kate comments.  "They're sooooo cute, aren't they, Cap?"  
  
Steve must agree because he's got the goofiest smile on his face.  It's even goofier than the ones he makes around Karen.   "Fellas --"  
  
"Oh my God, the old-timey talk is contagious," Kate cuts him off.  She elbows Hulkling.  "I guess it must be talk-like-a-gangster-day in addition to being Halloween."  
  
Hulkling's mouth twitches, like he can't decide whether to laugh or be horrified at the disrespect.  
  
It's the gunfire coming from Tiffany's that abruptly changes the subject to something more serious.    
  
Steve straightens and his eyes narrow.  And then he starts spitting out the orders. "Hulkling and Wiccan, take point on opposite ends of the street and make sure nobody escapes.  Johnny, I want you overhead in case there's a back entrance or backup coming.  Take them out but no killing.  The rest of you are with me."  
  
Barnes is gratified to see Petey take his place on Steve's left flank.  
  
Petey catches him looking and flashes him a double V and a wink.  
  
  
  
00000000000000000000000000000  
  
  
  
Matt hears the gunfire and has his batons in hand even before Thor sets him down.  He greets Steve with, "Where's Jessica?  I can't hear her heartbeat --"  
  
"I think she's inside," Steve answers raising his shield so that he and Matt are protected by it.    
  
"What do you mean, you think?"  
  
"Ever try keeping track of someone who can turn themselves invisible?" Barnes asks and then he hastily adds,  "I mean, _you_ could but us sighted people without your enhanced senses?  Not exactly a cakewalk."  
  
Those might be the most words Matt's ever heard come out of Barnes' mouth but what's more interesting is that his inflection is almost exactly like Peter's.  And so is his heartbeat.  Peter's heartbeat sounds more like Barnes'.  
  
"Yeah," Kate tells him, patting his shoulder.  "We all had that reaction.  Wait until you hear Bucky Junior start making with the gangster talk."  
  
There are three unfamiliar children with Steve and before Matt has the chance to ask about them, he hears Clint ask, "Are you really Johnny Storm?"  
  
"In the flesh.  Want an autograph?" the boy asks.  
  
"Kid, do you know who I am?" Clint fires back, sounding more than a little offended.  "I'm Hawkeye."  
  
"Oh," Johnny says.  "Okay.  I can still give you an autograph."  He laughs softly.  "Flame on!"  And with that, the boy bursts into flame and rises into the sky.  
  
The other two boys are taking positions on opposite sides of the street when Kate explains, "The new recruits are Wiccan and Hulkling.  And before you ask, Clint, no, we have no idea how they got their powers or anything else about them."  
  
"It is exciting to meet so many fine young warriors, is it not, friend Daredevil?" Thor asks, clapping Matt on the back and nearly sending him sprawling onto his face.  "I've no doubt your youngling is acquitting herself admirably in battle this night."  
  
That's what Matt is afraid of.  
  
  
  
00000000000000  
  
  
  
Steve steps inside Tiffany's and gestures for Clint, Bucky and Peter to stay on the main level.  Matt, Kate and Thor soundlessly follow Steve downstairs.  They move stealthily past the empty customer service area and are about to enter what was once a secure 'Employees Only' area when gunfire erupts again.   The steel reinforced door hangs ajar and Steve goes through first, shield raised.  
  
Jessica is standing in front of the vault, eyes narrowed and face white with strain.  It takes Steve a heartbeat to realize she's put up a force field, that the bullets are bouncing off but it's taking almost all her will.  
  
Matt freezes beside Steve and he murmurs almost inaudibly.  "She's not going to be able to hold it much longer."  
  
"She doesn't have to," Steve assures him as Thor positions himself next to them, brandishing Mjolnir.  "Gentlemen, put your weapons down."  
  
The five men in the vault stop shooting.  One by one, they set their weapons down.  
  
"You can stop now, Spider-woman," Steve tells Jessica softly.  
  
She sags with relief.  
  
And then the lights go out.  
  
  
000000000000  
  
  
  
  
"They killed the lights," Steve announces for Matt's benefit.  
  
Matt immediately leaps into action and he takes down three of the men without working up a sweat before the gunfire starts anew.  Bullets bounce off of Steve's shield and he hears the sickening sound of a bullet going into flesh but while there's the smell of blood, there is no cry of pain.  
  
"Really?" Kate complains.  "You just ruined my outfit."  
  
The gunman's stunned reaction is all the opening Matt needs to take him out, too.  
  
Unfortunately, the fifth man has fled upstairs.  
  
Unfortunately for him, that is.  
  
  
  
00000000000000  
  
  
  
  
"You know," Clint grumbles.  "I really hate you super soldier types, hogging all the bad guys and taking them down in under a minute."  
  
"Aw c'mon," Barnes says.  "You know you'd have just ended up with another head injury if I let you go first."  
  
Clint glares at him indignantly and he knows that Barnes can see him in the dim light coming in from the street.  "I resent that remark!"  
  
"You resemble it, too," Peter tells him.  
  
The guy snared in Barnes' web struggles fruitlessly.  "You'll pay for this, Spider-man!  I'll destroy you, do you hear me?  You'll rue the day you crossed Mysterio's path!"  
  
Peter nudges the guy with the toe of his boot.  "Hate to break it to you, pal, but he's not Spider-man.  I am."  
  
"You? You're a kid in a Bucky Barnes costume!"  
  
"And you're one to talk?" Peter counters.  "You call yourself 'Mysterio', for cryin' out loud."  
  
"It _is_ a pretty stupid name," Clint agrees.  
  
"And who are you supposed to be?" Mysterio demands more peevishly than a guy webbed into a cocoon should.  Especially when the police are pulling up outside.  
  
Clint rolls his eyes.  Maybe Tony is right.  Maybe he needs a publicist.  "I'm Hawkeye, dumbass."  
  
"And so am I," Kate calls out in the darkness.  "Although, right now, I'm kind of Deadpool which is fine because this guy's partner shot me."  
  
"You're shot?"  
  
"I'm better now."    
  
"How can you be be -- never mind."  Deadpool.  Healing factor.    
  
Forget gunmen, Tracksuit Mafia, mutants or anything else he comes up against as an Avenger.  These kids are going to be the death of him.  


 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end of the Halloween fic with a little over 48 hours before Halloween. Whew! I'd like to thank Kimsnothere again for the plot bunny and everyone else for their kudos and comments. Even the person who posted the now-deleted comment to gripe about there being too much space at the end of Chapter 8. Okay, maybe not so much to that person because it seriously took me over an hour to post that chapter with all the technical problems A03 was having. Anyway, this story was a complete blast to write and many of you commented that 40s-Speak Peter might be your favorite thing ever. Well, you are all my favorite thing ever. Thanks so much for reading, commenting, kudo-ing and coming back for more. And speaking of thanks... I believe I mentioned a Thanksgiving fic, didn't I? Coming soon!

Chapter 9  
  
  
  
  
Peter watches as Wiccan works the spell to magically transport everyone except himself, Steve and Thor back to the Tower.  He's seen it twice -- experienced it once -- and he knows he will never get tired of seeing the laws of physics being broken by willpower.  Or magic.  Or both.  
  
"Magic is science on Asgard, right?" he asks Thor.  
  
The Asgardian is smiling broadly as the rest of the team vanishes in a flash of bright blue-white light.  "Indeed."  
  
"So there's a formula for what Wiccan just did."  
  
That gets Thor's attention.  "My brother would say it is a spell, not a formula, but yes, there are rules about how such things work."  
  
"Geez, I wish I could study on Asgard instead of at Midtown High," Peter sighs.  
  
Thor's expression turns thoughtful and Peter's hopes start to rise.  "I wish such a thing were possible, too.  Unfortunately, I doubt my father would permit it.  He has little regard for Midgardians, even brave young warriors such as yourself."  
  
So much for hope.  "Maybe you could teach me?"  
  
"I lack the patience, I'm afraid, and I would not know where to begin," Thor admits.  "I've had many such conversations with my lady Jane and even she concludes it is best that advances in Midgardian scientific knowledge come from your own efforts and not from tidbits I've passed on.  Lady Darcy refers to it as violating the Prime Directive, though I know not what this directive is."  
  
That makes Peter smile again.  "Darcy's a swell dame."  
  
"Indeed she is."  
  
"Easy there, Romeo," Steve teases, setting a hand firmly on Peter's shoulder and steering him towards the throng of police and reporters.  "You have a swell dame of your own."  
  
Peter's about to tell him there's nothing wrong with appreciating the scenery, especially Darcy's fine pair of stilts but the reaction of the reporters brings him up short.  Cameras start to flash in rapid succession and there's a collective sort of cooing noise.    
  
"Is that your new teenage sidekick, Cap?" one of the reporters shouts loudly.  
  
Steve's grip on Peter's shoulder tightens.  "Bucky Barnes was _never_ a sidekick and in fact, he was a year older than me when we fought together during the war," he says in that tone that makes even Tony Stark just a little bit ashamed of himself.    
  
The reporters, however, are completely shameless and the questions begin in earnest.  
  
"Is that a new Bucky?"  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
Steve tries to wait them out and then finally raises a hand for silence.  Miraculously, they all quiet down.  "You're all familiar with this young man and I'm proud to say he's fought at my side very recently.   I'd like to introduce you all to Spider-man."  
  
The cameras start flashing again and Peter wants to duck but Steve is holding him in place.  
  
"Is Spidey an Avenger now, Cap?"  
  
"Spider-man is the leader of a team of youngsters called the After School Avengers," Steve announces formally.  "The Avengers are mentoring them and you'll be seeing more of them in the weeks ahead."  
  
Peter stares up at Steve, wide-eyed.  Did he just..?  Did he really...?  
  
Judging by the way the cameras are going off and the questions being shouted, Steve did.  
  
"Thor," Steve says quietly.  "Get us out of here."  
  
"With pleasure, my friend."  Thor scoops Peter up onto his back as if he were a little kid going for a piggyback ride and then uses his free hand to grab Steve.  "Hold tightly, youngling."  
  
As they rise gracefully into the air, Peter looks down at the reporters and he has a feeling that Steve wouldn't have made that announcement tonight or for a while if Peter hadn't been a miniature Bucky Barnes.  He also has a feeling that he might actually owe Loki one for this turn of events.  
  
Don't that beat all?  
  
  
  
0000000000000  
  
  
  
The After School Avengers' slumber party is under way by the time Steve arrives at the Tower with Thor and Peter.  Steve doesn't bother hiding his smile at seeing Bucky, Wiccan, Hulkling and Johnny Storm tucked into sleeping bags on the floor of the common room.  He has a feeling he's going to be seeing a lot more of those three boys.  
  
"Hawkeye and Daredevil are in the medical wing with Hawkeye, Spider-woman and Deadpool," JARVIS announces softly.  "The latter's conditions are being monitored."  
  
"Let's check in with them," Steve tells Peter.  
  
Thor winks at Peter and heads for the kitchen.  
  
Peter stares after Thor with a look of pure adoration.  
  
"He's very likable, isn't he?" Steve asks.  
  
"I could spend days listening to him talk about Asgard.  He's a lot smarter than people give him credit for," Peter says.  "Of course, he's from an advanced civilization..."  
  
"People mistake him for a primitive Viking," Steve agrees.  "It's foolish and shortsighted but I think he enjoys being underestimated by everyone except his friends."  
  
Peter flashes a very Bucky-like grin at Steve.  "He'd never get any peace otherwise."  
  
Steve slings an arm around the boy's shoulders and steers him into the medical wing.  Deadpool, Kate and Jessica are tucked into beds and are sleeping soundly.  Matt is dozing in a chair next to Jessica's bed.  
  
Clint blinks sleepily at Steve and smiles. "We missed Stark's party."  
  
"A pity," Steve lies.  
  
"Your girlfriend's costume was a big hit, so yeah, I'd say it was."  
  
Steve suppresses a wince and now he supposes he has an idea of how Peter feels when he has to cancel dates with Mary Jane.  
  
Clint grins at him and then nods towards the beds. "Jessie was exhausted and had a migraine, which apparently is a whole new experience for her.   Bruce wants to keep an eye on Katie and Deadpool to make sure neither of them has any problems when he gets his healing factor back.  She's mostly healed but... you never know."  
  
" _Bruce_ wants to keep an eye on Kate," Steve teases.  
  
"I'm just keeping Murdock company," Clint says.  
  
Peter snorts. "Pull the other one, pal."  
  
Clint's gaze ticks from Peter to Steve and then he smiles knowingly.  "I've got this under control, Steve."  
  
"Thanks," Steve tells him gratefully and then steers Peter back towards the elevator.  "My floor, please, JARVIS."  
  
Peter looks at him curiously but doesn't say anything until they're in Steve's rooms.  "A fancy date."  
  
"Hmm?"  Steve is halfway to his closet to get a change of clothes but stops short.  
  
"Take Karen on a fancy date to make it up to her," Peter tells him solemnly.  "You know, if she's sore at you and I'm guessin' she might be if she dressed up special for you."  
  
Getting relationship advice from a fifteen year old would be funny under any circumstances.  Getting relationship advice from the teenage reincarnation of Bucky is both funny and bittersweet.  "Is there any special place that you recommend?"  
  
"Tony'll know," Peter assures him.  "Lucky for me, Mary Jane's idea of fancy is mostly within my budget.  Karen's would probably bankrupt me 'til I'm retired."  
  
"Karen's not that materialistic.  Thankfully.  But I think she'd love a nice night out."  Steve shucks his uniform and changes quickly into sweats so that he can join Peter on the sofa.  He keeps Peter talking about anything and everything and he's fairly certain that Peter knows that Steve is greedily enjoying every second of hearing a youthful Bucky whenever he speaks.  
  
They both know that when Peter wakes up in the morning, he will most likely be himself again.  No matter how much the boy keeps yawning and looking sleepier by the minute, Peter valiantly soldiers on, right up until he falls asleep mid-sentence.  
  
Steve considers his options and ends up scooping the sleeping teen up and tucking him into his bed.  He shuts the light and turns to leave and then turns again to press a kiss to Peter's forehead.  
  
He's met Loki.  He's fought Loki and dealt with the trouble Loki brought with him.  
  
And yet, he feels like he might actually owe Loki one for this.  
  
  
  
0000000000000000000  
  
  
  
Kate springs out of bed just as Jessica sits up.  They both glance at Clint and Matt who are sound asleep.  Deadpool must have slipped out while they were all asleep because his bed is not only empty, but it's neatly made.  
  
This is where her little yellow box would call her a genius for noticing the obvious but like Deadpool, the little yellow boxes are gone.  Kate will never admit this to anyone but Deadpool -- and maybe not even him -- but she was starting to get attached to those little yellow boxes.  And she definitely was attached to that hella effective healing factor.  
  
She crooks a finger at Jessica and they sneak out of the medical wing and up to the common room where Bucky and the boys are sound asleep.  Well, maybe not Bucky.  Definitely not Bucky.  He flashes a grin and winks at them as they pass.  Kate is relieved to see that wink and that grin back where they belong.  
  
Steve and Thor are sitting in the kitchen and more importantly, there is a fresh pot of coffee waiting.  Kate grunts a greeting and pours herself a cup.  Even Jessica, who claims not to like coffee, has some.  
  
"How are you both feeling this morning?" Steve asks them.  
  
Jessica yawns and shrugs.  "Like myself, I guess."  
  
"That's for sure," Kate agrees.  
  
Jessica's eyes narrow.  "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You don't get it, do you?" Kate asks dropping into a chair next to the mountain of muscles that is Thor.  "You swapped one set of super powers for another and now you're back to your regular super-powered self.  But me?  I don't have super powers and I got to have a taste of what it was like.  I got stabbed in the chest last night.  I could have _died_!  I should have died.  And I'm probably going to have nightmares about it forever."  She looks at Jessica, Steve and Thor and then back at Jessica again.  "But that's not the point.  For a few hours, I got to know what it was like.  Okay, I had a raging case of the crazies, but I got to be something special."  
  
"You _are_ something special," Jessica assures her.  "Don't you get that?  You don't have any special abilities.  You do what you do with training and with more guts than anybody I've ever known.  That makes you more special than any of us science experiments."  
  
"Ohmigod, somebody get me a Kleenex," Steve teases.  "They're soooo cute, aren't they, Thor?"  
  
"So they are," Thor agrees with a joyful smile, clearly enjoying the joke even though he wasn't there for it the first time.  
  
"Actually," Jessica says slowly, "it was kind of great not having the same powers as Peter.  I mean, I know they were Sue Storm's but they were still unique.  _I_ got to be unique for a little while, instead of being a copy of Peter."  She runs a hand through her hair.  "I feel like I should write a thank you note to Loki or something."  
  
"I know, right?"  
  
Thor's eyebrows shoot up.  "His mischief --"  
  
"Was mischief.  Nobody got hurt.  Not really," Kate says.  "Okay, Deadpool could have gotten hurt but even he's fine.  If Loki wanted to hurt us, he probably would have."  
  
"There's a world of difference between mischief and bad intent," Jessica agrees.    
  
Thor rubs his chin and nods.  "He performed a similar trick when we were boys and even then he swore he'd only meant it in fun."  
  
"Well, I don't know about anybody else, but _I_ had fun," Kate declares.    
  
Jessica nods enthusiastically.  "Me, too.  I mean... physically, Sue Storm is weaker than I am but goodness, is she powerful.  It was really cool being able to make a big force field like that and turn myself invisible."  
  
"Speaking of turning yourself invisible," Steve says sternly.  "If you ever sneak off like that again, you'll be grounded from going on missions."  His expression softens.  "Of course, your father may already have some more immediate form of punishment in mind because he wasn't too thrilled about it, either."  
  
"Guess who'll be doing filing and proof-reading?" Kate teases.  
  
"I don't care," Jessica shrugs.  "I like working in Matt's office.  Don't tell him, but I like watching him be a lawyer even more than I like watching him be Daredevil."  
  
"You know he probably can hear you."  Kate flashes a wicked grin and then adds loudly, "She loves you, Dad-Devil, so go easy on her with the filing, okay?"  
  
"You two are incorrigible," Steve declares.  
  
Kate points at him accusingly.  "Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Don't you have something you want to thank Loki for?"   Kate raises an eyebrow and gives him a look.  
  
Steve stares back with a poker face that rivals her own.  "Such as?"  
  
"Oh, come on," she says, flapping her arms in exasperation.  "You didn't let little Bucky Parker-Barnes out of your sight all night once you heard him spouting his fabulous Forties talk.  And did you see the look on the Winter-Spider's face?  He _loved_ swinging around on those webs!"  
  
And just like that, Steve's wearing the same goofy grin he was wearing the night before.  "That _was_ pretty special."  
  
"We should do something nice for Loki," Jessica says.  
  
Everyone stares at her.  
  
"What?" she asks, defensively.  "We all just admitted we wanted to thank him."  
  
"The guy tried to take over the planet and blew up half the city," Kate reminds her.  
  
"That doesn't mean we can't bake him cookies."  
  
Thor smiles affectionately at Jessica.  "I think he would be most pleased, youngling.  A pity I know not where he's hiding."  
  
  
  
00000000000000  
  
  
  
Never.  
  
Never, ever.  
  
Not once in all his long memory has _anyone_ appreciated his mischief.  
  
Until now.  
  
Loki supposes he should be offended and disgusted by the youngling's idea of an offering of sweets but he's not.  And he will never, ever admit it -- not even under torture -- but he's actually touched by the notion.  He's less pleased that Captain America wasn't vexed by his mischief but there's always next time, he supposes.  
  
  
  
  
The end... for now.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
